The Ultimate Showdown
by Colin Creevey
Summary: When Murtaughs move next door to the Bakers, another competition is sure to pop up. This time, there can only be one winner. Not all: There's romance, ends of friendship, and a fierce rivalry between two kids to shake both families. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Showdown**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen or its characters. It's too good an idea for me to have possibly made up. **

_**Summary:**__ What happens when the Murtaugh's move in next door to the Bakers? Will more hell break loose, or will they decide to keep it cool this time. Jimmy believes he has it all. Tom is ready to prove him wrong for real this time. Jimmy is ready to prove to Tom that just because he had it all as a kid doesn't mean he has it all as an adult. The two families agree to another friendly competition, focused on sports. Five different games will be played. The one who wins three out of five is the winner. Or is he? Since the Murtaugh's are living near the Bakers now, how does Elliot feel about Jake and his circle of friends? What happened with Sarah and Elliot? What made a problem between them? Can their relationship survive it? What's going on between Mike and Ken? Don't they have 'absolutely nothing' to do with each other? Doesn't Ken prefer to hang out with Mark? But Ken does hang with Mark, and something is going on between them that will make Mike more than a little uneasy. What is it, and how will this affect the new tense rivalry between Mike and Ken that shakes both families? Will the two put differences aside and become friends, or will they keep their differences in view, and end up in a fight? _

After the Labor Day weekend, the Bakers returned to their Chicago home. There, they finished the academic school year. Meanwhile, many members within the Baker and Murtaugh families kept in touch by email and letter.

At the beginning of the summer, the Murtaugh's arranged with the Bakers for them to come up to Chicago and visit them. They had loads of fun. Elliot and Sarah started dating again. Mark and Ken got into a little more trouble, and Tom and Jimmy continued their heated debates.

Tom and Jimmy scared Serina and Kate again at frequent debates at whose family was better, as if the issue was never really resolved. Tom insisted his family would've won if his daughter hadn't gone into labor. Jimmy was saying it was a natural cause, and that his team should've won.

Ken and Mark's trouble involved dinner plates being broken. Of course, that was by accident and even Ken didn't mean for that to happen. What they meant for was to set off fireworks as a celebration for the summer holidays. What was more, Ken refused to divulge where he got the fireworks from.

While Sarah and Elliot dated, Elliot managed to also hang out with Jake and Mike. Jake and Mike had even had boarding fun with Elliot and Sarah. They played a mini tournament where Jake and Mike raced, Elliot and Sarah raced, and then the winners, Jake and Elliot, raced. At the end, Jake had won Elliot over. That was about the only competition going on.

With Kim and Jessica it was a different story. Lisa and Robin proved to be just as smart. The two entered into a summer Spelling B, and they almost tied. Lisa very narrowly beat Kim, Robin, and Jessica in a contest that threatened to last the entire summer if the judge hadn't decided to challenge them with University words.

In mid-July, the Murtaugh's left, with the Bakers promising to visit them soon. The Bakers thought they saw the last of them for a while, at least until the Christmas holidays, until a surprised greeted them at their front door as the summer wrapped up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 2: A Surprising Re-unison **

Usually, after competing harshly and tensely, people tend to get a bit closer as friends. This was what happened after the Bakers moved back to Midland. Charlie stayed at home for the rest of the school year before packing and moving up to the lake at the beginning of the summer. With Nora married and Lorraine away, the Bakers were no longer twelve, but nine.

It was fun while it lasted. As Jake and Mike looked back on the Labor Day weekend they spent with the Murtaugh's at the lake, it was actually kind of fun. Both dads were obsessed about competing, and turned everything into a competition. Races were one thing to compete in, but to compete in campfire songs was really taking it far.

Looking back at it was funny, and they often got laughs when looking back. Mike had often spent time with Jake and Elliot in skateboarding, at least before Elliot started hanging out with Sarah more and dating her. Jake and Mike were then put aside, and they started hanging out together instead. The two were always the closest of the Bakers, especially when Sarah started spending more time with her boyfriend.

The school year ended, and the summer went on. As the summer began, Jimmy Murtaugh took Becky, Elliot, Kenneth, Lisa and Robin and visited the Bakers for a week.

Now, the summer was drawing to a close. Only one thing was going to brighten up the school year which was to start in the next week. Very soon, the Monday before the next school Monday, the doorbell rang.

The family was tired that particular day. It was very hot, and it made everyone in the house drowsy. Mike wasn't in the mood for a drowsy day, because he had an Animal Science project to work on over the summer. The boy had to frequently ask Mark for help.

Tom walked to the door tiredly, and opened it. There, standing on the porch, was Jimmy Murtaugh. Tom stood for a bit, and then gaped. Behind Jimmy were all eight of his kids.

Calvin waved casually at Tom as Jimmy held out his hand, his graying hair waving in the wind. Tom shook it uncertainly. "Hello my old friend," Jimmy said happily. "Well, we're back."

"What're you"-

"Calvin here got an apartment over here in Chicago," Jimmy explained simply. "We weren't going to come immediately, but we started considering it when Daniel was accepted into the University of Chicago. We decided to move a bit closer and we knew that we had friends in the neighborhood."

Tom opened his mouth to respond, but down the stairs hurried Kate Baker, blond hair newly tied in ponytails on each side. "Oh my God, Jimmy! What're you doing"-

"We'll talk about it," Jimmy interrupted. "Come Tom, show me around this place. It'll take a while to get used to it after the lake."

Tom walked out with Tom. Kate, surprised beyond belief, nonetheless let the eight kids come inside and surprise the ones upstairs who were getting themselves ready for a long year.

Calvin, Anne, and Daniel had retreated back to walk with their dad, because they had nothing to do with the younger ones. They came for one reason and one reason only. The one reason that was not confirmed, but they surely hoped.

Elliot led the younger kids upstairs with Kate, who knocked on Jake's door first. Elliot edged forward to meet Jake Baker, and the door opened slowly. Jake's eyes widened as they fell on Elliot first, and then on Kenneth, Lisa, Robin, and Anne.

"Wassup?" Elliot said, clapping his hand. Jake clasped it uncertainly.

"We're staying here for the year," Elliot said. "Take me to Sarah," Elliot asked Jake.

"Sure, but let's get Mike first," Jake proposed.

Elliot ran away with Jake to where Mike was. Mike had moved into Jake's room, but was hanging in Mark's room that day to get help on an animal project he had to do for the summer. Kenneth was behind them, meaning to lure Mark into more mischief. Becky, Lisa, and Robin were left to find the rest of the kids alone.

Jake knocked on Mike and Mark's door, and it opened. Mark jumped in surprise, "Elliot, Kenneth!"

Kenneth smiled at Mark, and looked over at Mike. That was when it had happened. Mike and Kenneth stared at each other. They didn't speak. They just stared for at least half a minute, absent of any smile or any trace of friendship. After what seemed like a minute, Kenneth nodded at him. He did the same to Mark, but more happily and actively to Mark.

Pretty soon, Kenneth ran away with Mark, and Mike and Jake were walking on either side of Elliot, getting filled in on what happened. "I really don't know what got my dad all hyped about moving here. Calvin seems to be all for it, but I don't know about mom. She seems pissed about it. Moving from one big house to a small county like this. It was real coincidence that there was a house here. Who lived there before?"

"A friend of ours, Dylan," Jake answered shortly.

"But his parents didn't like us," Mike added. "We'll see you in school though."

"Probably," Elliot shrugged. "Our dad has to enroll us quickly though. When does school start?"

"Next week," Mike replied.

"That sucks!" Elliot said, really put down and annoyed.

"What's up with Calvin?" Jake asked. "He's still with you?"

"Yeah, he got an apartment here in Chicago for a bit," Elliot replied. "We were about to think about moving up here when Daniel came down and announced he was accepted in the University of Chicago. So, our dad remembered there were friends in Chicago, packed up, and dragged us over here."

"Well, in our family, Nora, Charlie, and Lorraine are out," Jake said to Elliot.

"From twelve kids to nine, huh?" Elliot smirked. "You're near our number now."

Jake laughed as the three made their way outside. Jake grabbed his skateboard, and Mike took his and the two rode off in the opposite directions of their parents. Neither noticed that Sarah was left alone in her room, completely unaware of the new arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 3: The Begging Father**

Sarah happened to be looking out the window at the time. She was very tired and pretty bored. As Jake and Elliot appeared in her sights, she closed her eyes at the window without noticing.

She didn't realize until five seconds later when her eyes flew open, and she peered down the driveway from her window. There was Elliot. He was skateboarding with Jake and Mike. For a moment, she thought she fell asleep, and it was still the beginning of the summer and the Murtaugh's were still there. But then she remembered them clearly leaving.

She looked up at the sight of Elliot. He was skateboarding with Jake and Mike, her completely forgotten. But what was Elliot doing here? While Sarah was jumping up from her seat with a mixture of excitement and anger, Tom arrived back home to talk to Kate. Serina had not arrived yet. She was overseeing a departing family from the Boulders, so Kate was still at home.

She could guess quite correctly how it all went between Tom and Jimmy. Like all the other meetings, they were once again going to compete. But how cold they compete as the summer was drawing to a close and the school year looming around the corner? But when thinking of Tom and Jimmy, of all people, they could think something up.

She looked up as Tom entered the room, looking happy and euphoric. It could only mean one thing. Competition was on. Well, it would've been. Nothing would be on if she had anything to say about it.

"So, let me guess," Kate said, looking up at Tom. "You two started arguing again."

"Well"-

"_But it's great we settled our rivalry," Tom said happily. _

"_Well, technically it was not settled," Jimmy said honestly. "Your daughter had a baby and we have yet to find out which of our families is better."_

"_Jimmy, we're even, we both agreed on that," Tom said warningly. _

"_Well, yes, in terms of what we did at the lake," Jimmy nodded. "We still don't know in terms of what my family happens to excel at."_

_Tom looked over questioningly at him. Jimmy stopped walking, and they stared at each other. It was difficult to comprehend the others' face. Jimmy's face was looking firm, but for what? Tom's face was looking with a mixture of question and an unfathomable daring look. _

_Jimmy offered his hand, "I'll tell you what. We have another competition, but this time, we play it fairly, and at our area?"_

"_And what would your area happen to be?" Tom asked. _

"_Sports, Tom, sports," Jimmy said happily._

_Tom laughed, "Hah, sports! That's our best game."_

_We shall soon see, won't we?" Jimmy said, still offering his hand. "Deal?"_

_Tom took it, "You're on."_

Tom looked up at Kate, "Not exactly arguing."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess based on absolutely nothing at all," Kate said sarcastically in a half-angry tone. "We're gonna have another competition. You and Jimmy are going to get into arguments about who wins, and hold of the score counting indefinitely, and then you and Jimmy appear to all of us and apologize deeply and promise to always listen to your wives from now on."

Tom then started speaking eagerly and excitedly. "Honey, it will be so much fun," he said excitedly. Kate shook her head, and got up to pace the room. Tom started speaking quickly, still with the eager tone. "You don't understand. Jimmy fell right into a trap, and he doesn't know it. He thinks he can play us in sports? Honey, you know we excel at that!"

"Sports?" Kate laughed. "You turn everything with Jimmy into a competition."

"No, Katie, I don't," Tom said quickly. "This is just a perfect opportunity. At the same, you see how good Jake is with the skateboard. I picture a race between Jake and Elliot. You know how Charlie is with football- wait- he left- but Mike with base"-

"Tom, take this far, and me and Serina will stop this game you and Jimmy have going," Kate warned. "And we will do it. And if we have to do it, you won't want us to do it."

"Baseball!" Tom cried happily, as if he did not listen to a word Kate said. It was like he was blinded with competition.

"Further- baseball?" Kate was looking interested now. Baseball?

She knew Mike had baseball camp that summer in a parental attempt to take his mind off that rough looking hockey camp. He wasn't really bad at it, and won his team most games before narrowly losing to another team in the last match of the summer.

"Yes! Honey, that's one of our best areas. All that training Mike had to do in that camp last summer. Remember that? He got great marks. If we had the rest of the kids train up- Kate, it will be great."

"Is that part of the agenda?"

"We can make it part of it," Tom said happily and excitedly. "Look, we settle this all out. First weekend, we do something. Second weekend, we do another thing. Third weekend and so on and so forth. I picture basketball, baseball, (Mike's good at that honey), football, soccer, bowling- so many things open. It will be real. This can actually decide everything once and for all."

"Then it will be over?"

"Promise."

"I'm holding you to that," Kate said, walking back over to the bed and back beside Tom. "But don't you dare take this far. This is against my better judgment, Tom."

"Gotcha," Tom jumped up. "Thank you, honey. I'm gonna go tell the kids the great news."

He ran out of the room. Kate shook her head. He forgot to kiss her. Disappointment didn't last long. He ran back in, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and left again. He was becoming wild again, and Kate regretted letting this go instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 4: A Split Trio**

Sarah left her room that evening to walk into Jake and Mike playing a Super Smash Bros. Meele game on the Nintendo Game Cube. She stopped, and watched them at it for a bit. Jake won the first game, and before she could speak, Jake and Mike started yelling about how cheap the game might've been. She had to wait through another game before she could speak. Before they could open their mouths about the game anymore, she seized her chance.

"What the hell are your problems?"

Jake put his controller down and looked over at Sarah with a puzzled expression on his face, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Mike looked up at both of them, who were about to go at it. Sarah eyed Jake with an angry stare, "Why didn't you tell me Elliot was here? You know we like to hang out!"

"Oh yeah, Sarah, Elliot is here," Jake said casually, turning back to the television with Mike.

Sarah gapped at his back, which was facing towards her as Jake restarted the game. Sarah was not amused, and she stepped in front of them. Jake and Mike were only annoyed, "Hey!" Mike demanded. "Get out of the way!"

She switched off the console, and stared at Jake. Jake and Mike started yelling at her at the same time. What they were saying was hardly discernable as they spoke over each other angrily at Sarah.

"What the"-

"You completely rui"-

"You're a piece of"-

"I was about to bea"-

She managed to seize the subject quite nicely though, and yelled very angrily over Jake and Mike, "WILL YOU SHUT UP? It's your fault!" Sarah yelled over them. "You could've at least told me Elliot was here."

"So, he's here!" Jake yelled. "Go see him tomorrow. It's as simple as that!"

"You know I like hanging out with you guys!" She screamed. "But you completely neglected me and forgotten about me. And after all the years we spent together, you'd think I'd have done the same for you!"

"How do you know it's not Elliot who forgot about you?" Jake questioned. "Why blame us? He's the one who followed us. Just go and talk to him yourself! It's not like he dumped you, so stop taking it like that. You girls take everything off the frigging handle. Leave it damn it!"

Sarah opened her mouth to respond, but Mike spoke over her, "Get outta the way! We wanna play. You're ruining the game!"

"Humph, she already ruined the game," Jake said bitterly.

Starting to think it useless to discuss anything with boys, Sarah stomped off angrily, shaking her head in annoyance. She retreated to her room, and slammed the door angrily. She slumped down on the chair facing the window. It was the chair she sat on the day before spying Elliot and the two boys skateboarding. She stared out the window tiredly and miserably. She half expected Elliot to look up and wave for her to come down, but he never did.

She looked up hopefully when Elliot showed up on the driveway. She stared down hopefully, trying desperately to catch his eye, but not wanting to seem too obvious or desperate by knocking on the window. She watched as Elliot walked up the front steps, and rang the doorbell. He obviously wanted to hang with Jake and Mike again. Maybe he'd ask for Sarah this time. She could just wait. Staring longer, she noticed Kenneth was with him, so Mark was gonna go out too. She stared down, keeping her eyes on Elliot. Again, she hoped he'd look up, and wave at her to come down. Again, he never did.

Elliot never looked up. He didn't so much as glance at her. She heard the door open, and Tom calling Jake. So Elliot had asked for just one of the three. Even Mike was forgotten. Or was he?

Sarah didn't even bother to think further that both being forgotten could only mean that Elliot only wanted to talk to Jake for a while. She slumped back down, and miserably pondered over the bad luck she was facing with Elliot. Didn't he even remember her? She wiped a tear from her eye, and got up. Maybe she could talk to Mike, but without interrupting anything.

As she opened the door, she heard Elliot's voice calling for Mike too. Now, that was pure neglect. He was completely forgetting about her. She started wondering how Elliot would look at her when they finally crossed paths.

She went back in her room, closed the door, and threw herself on her bed. She was staring at the ceiling for at least a minute before the door opened. She jumped up, and stared. Just maybe, this time, things would be better.

As Mike walked outside with Jake, he locked eyes with Kenneth once again. And once again, they stared at each other, at that moment them hating almost everything about the other. Elliot stepped in between them. "What's going on?"

Ken shrugged, and walked away back to his own backyard with a puzzled Mark. The two started talking casually, but little did Mike, Jake, or Elliot know that this was only the beginning; that eventually, sooner or later, whether they liked it or not, one or all will have to get involved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 5: A Mother and a Daughter**

The one standing in the doorway was not Elliot, and it was not Jake or Mike. It was Kate. Kate walked in, and sat beside Sarah's laying form. She looked down at it curiously, and smiled.

"Mom, what're you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Sitting," Kate replied simply. "And wondering why my daughter isn't outside with Elliot and the boys. Or did you not know the Murtaugh's were here to live next door to us?"

Sarah would've been happy at the fact, and her insides were really soaring with excitement and joy. However, her face was showing the opposite. "That's why Elliot has been coming lately?" Sarah asked miserably.

"Elliot and Kenny have been here to visit for ages," Kate said to her. "And then there's your father and Jimmy Murtaugh, who once again tries to out win each other in everything. So odds are we're having another competition."

"What's different?" Sarah moaned.

"What's different is that last time, you were so eager to spend time with that Elliot boy," Kate told her. "This time, they're actually here to live next door to us. Everyone expects you to seize the opportunity, and spend time with Elliot. Instead, you're hiding up in your room, and isolating yourself. What happened? Fight on MSN or something?"

Sarah shook her head. She didn't seize any opportunity, because she believed it was Elliot's job to seize any sort of romantic opportunity. Plus, Elliot didn't even ask about her. How was she supposed to know that Elliot was there? What if she hadn't spotted Elliot coming up the driveway? She could tell Jake hadn't even planned on telling her. "Mom, you know how it's like, don't you? Elliot hasn't even asked about me. Jake and Mike forgot about me. Elliot didn't give a damn. Maybe he's just not interested anymore."

"Why wouldn't he be interested?" Kate asked rhetorically. "Sarah, you never know if he's eager to see you too or not. Why not show yourself. If you see an obvious sign he's not interested, tell me, and I will judge it. Don't make that kind of judgment yet."

"Ok, why would he want to spend time with me when our dads are acting up again?"

"Why did he spend time with you when your dads were acting up last time? Why is he skate boarding with Jake and Mike when their dads are acting up again? Why is he sitting outside talking with them, probably hoping that you would sooner or later come out? I may be wrong, Sarah, but you might be giving him the impression that _you're_ the one avoiding him. For all you know, he might he thinking the same thing you're thinking."

Sarah got up, and moved over to the window. She looked out once again to see Jake and Mike chatting with Elliot on the curb. Elliot was nodding speechlessly. It sure did look as if Elliot was waiting for something. She turned away as Mark and Ken ran into the picture. As a matter of fact, this was her chance. Maybe she could walk outside normally, and sit with them.

"But I made a problem with Jake and Mike about it," Sarah protested. "I yelled at them for not telling me Elliot was here in the fist place. So now they might take it personally if I go outside now."

She told Kate the story of how she fought with the two. Kate listened with attention, and then replied, "First, ignore them. This kind of thing should evaporate by tomorrow. For today, just go outside, and join them. You don't have to talk to the boys."

"Then why not talk tomorrow?" Sarah asked. "It'd be safer."

"If there's one piece of dating advice I can give you," Kate began. "It's that procrastination is always the worse idea. Go now while you still have the chance, before it's too late and he ends up getting the impression that you're avoiding him, and asks another girl out when they join you at school."

Sarah was quiet. Mom was right. Completely right. She really had to go outside. Now _was _her chance. She gave in, and left her mom in the room to make her way downstairs, open the door, and walk outside to finally show herself out of seclusion, pulling her dark hair back as she walked up the three boys who were sitting and chatting animatedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 6: A Reluctant Thief**

Meanwhile…

While Sarah was talking to her mom about what she felt and her worries about Elliot, Mark and Kenneth were across the block at the Murtaugh's new backyard. Mark did not exactly like Kenneth, but he still hung out with him. Kenny was too good at getting Mark involved, and Mark was too scared to ignore Kenny and stay away from him.

Mark had to admit though; Kenny did know how to get away from trouble, even when caught. The Murtaugh backyard was large, and perfect for spying. Kenny bent down behind the bushes, and peered through. It was perfect. He could see everything from the end of the street to the Baker's house itself. He could spy everything.

Mark looked questioningly at Kenneth. Kenny got up, and pointed Mark to the bushes. Mark shrugged a whatever, and peered through too. Then he saw what Ken could see. Everything was visible. It _was _perfect. On one side of the backyard were all bushes. The other side had a built fence from the previous owners. Being able to see everything did indeed mean that they would be able to achieve a lot, and with Ken, possibly get away with it. Was it possible life was that easy?

"What now?" Mark asked Kenny. He knew Ken was planning something good this time, and if he could get involved, he might have a little fun.

Ken knew Mark was referring to what big scheme he could've possibly cooked up this time. Ken was hungry for some big stuff this time. He was willing to take things further, and he was going to do it. "Tell me, Mark," Ken smirked. "What do you want from your parents?"

"A raise in my allowance," Mark answered, knowing what Ken's reaction would be.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ken said sarcastically. "For three years now, I'm living off the same allowance. It's just enough to get lunch at school. But it's none for the summer. It's like they don't trust me. So, we'll take what we're owed."

"Just for fun," Ken breathed. "Just for the sake of it, do you think we could sneak Elliot's skateboard away?"

"What for?"

"Just to test things out," Ken said quietly. "We're not gonna sell it or anything like that. We're just gonna take it, and put it here. Elliot would think he left it here."

"But I don't see the point," Mark protested.

"Who's planning things here?" Ken asked testily. "Just do what I tell you."

Mark listened to Ken's plan, and how to carry it out. It was actually quite simple, though probably painful on Mark's part.

Pain or no pain, it was a great act on Mark's part. He ran across the grassy field behind Jake, Mike and Elliot. In Mark's way was the skateboard, and he jumped on the skateboard, and let it roll back as he tripped off it and fell facedown onto the grass.

Jake and Mike wheeled around with Elliot, and spotted Mark, lying and bruised.

The skateboard rolled away into Jake's. The two stopped rolling at Kenneth's feet. Ken picked Elliot's up, and ran away, leaving Jake's and Mike's.

"Are you ok?" Elliot laughed, as he helped Mark up.

"Yeah, I was looking for Kenneth," Mark said painfully. The bruises really hardly hurt him, but he thought he'd put the act up since it was believable enough. They helped Mark up, and looked around. "Sorry I tripped over your skateboard," Mark said lowly.

"It's ok, it's fine, it's- wait"- Elliot stopped. "Where is it?"

"It went back into Jake's," Mark said.

Jake ran over to his own skate board, and looked around. "Elliot's must be around here somewhere. I know it rolled into mine."

"What about mine?" Mike asked.

"It's over there," Jake pointed over to their home.

Mark left the three, with a promise to keep an eye out. While the three were wondering in vain where the skateboard was, Mark retreated back to Ken, hoping he did a good enough job. When he got back to Ken's backyard, there Ken genially smiling. Ken shook his head happily, "That was awesome, Baker. Great act. You know what we can pull off with that act?"

Mark stared. He liked it? He actually liked it? He stared at Ken in a surprised way, and repeated his thoughts, "You liked it. You actually liked it?"

"Do you prefer I didn't?" Ken tested incredulously. "It was awesome."

Mark enjoyed the praise Ken gave him. He very rarely got praise like that. Still, what did Ken want with a skateboard? Plus, why did he have a lingering feeling of guilt? He truly enjoyed the act and the trip. Heck, he thought he'd just ignore it. It wasn't like it would kill him if he left it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 7: The Questionable Truth**

Since a few games were scheduled to take place between the Bakers and Murtaugh's, Kate and Serina decided to talk to Tom and Jimmy. They decided to use the usual tactic, and come down firm and hard. If they went easy, things might go out of control again. While the two men were having dinner, Serina and Kate approached them firmly.

"We're aware that few games are scheduled for competition," Kate began.

As Jimmy nodded, his wife added, "We're here to make sure it does not go astray like last time, so we are going to make a few agreements. Firstly, and we're all going to abide by this- is"-

"No fights, we got it," Jimmy said in a bored voice.

"No fights," Kate said firmly. "If anything happens, we're going to put a stop to this"-

"We know honey," Tom said in a tone not unlike Jimmy's.

Kate and Serina were both taken-aback, and so they left with one thing in their minds; if it went too far, they would raise hell. Jimmy and Tom nodded at them, and then at each other when the two woman left. They agreed a long time ago to keep it cool and not to make it too harsh and conflicting. After all, relationships between kids were at stake too. Last time, they knew not their kids were seeing each other, and acting friends. Now, they knew very well that if they didn't keep it cool, they would face fire from their wives _and_ kids.

Speaking of kids, they were slowly getting to be really good friends. Elliot and Jake had developed a close friendship, and Jake swore to him that when the school started, he'd introduce Elliot to his pals. Sarah finally decided to talk to Elliot after the talk she had with Kate, and Mark and Ken were only warming their mischief up.

Ken was in complete control of Mark by this time. Mark ran back to where Kenneth was, feeling mighty proud of himself. For the first time in ages, he did something right, and he felt good that Ken was gonna praise him. He sat beside him, and explained everything once Ken got the lemonade out.

As for Sarah, she finally decided to sit with Elliot outside, but she also decided not to say anything. If Elliot was interested, he'll start the talking. Elliot was sitting outside with Jake and Mike, skateboards beside them. Sarah appeared outside soon after they put their skateboards away. She smiled uncertainly, and walked towards the spot where Elliot was sitting with Jake and Mike.

Jake and Mike didn't say anything as Sarah greeted them. The two were still in a bad mood with Sarah for making trouble with them before. Mike had so wanted to go physical and be done with it, but Jake told him not to hit girls, so he guessed it was fair enough.

Elliot raised his head in hello, and patted her back as she sat beside him. "Wassup?" he asked happily and casually.

Sarah shrugged. Jake looked over at them, and nodded to himself. He touched Mike on the back, and motioned his head toward the house. Mike got the message, and the two got up. "We're gonna get some sandwiches. Anything anyone wants?" Jake asked.

"Ham?" Elliot proposed.

-"and cheese," Sarah added. Elliot nodded, agreeing.

Jake and Mike nodded, and the two ran away, leaving Sarah and Elliot alone again. Sarah had a feeling Jake was trying to show her he had nothing against her and Elliot. She looked down guiltily. She felt guilty making a fight with them, but had little regrets. At least she got Elliot beside him again. With a bit of luck, maybe everything could start again. She looked over at Elliot, and asked, "So, what made you come back?"

Elliot looked down quietly. Sarah just stared at his side face. His tan skin looked lighted in the bright sun. He finally looked up at Sarah, "I dunno," he lied. Elliot didn't know why he was lying. All he knew was that he was sitting next to Sarah. Was she even still interested? Why did she ignore him for so long? Well, perhaps she was no longer interested, and this casual conversation was meant to show that they should just be friends. Elliot took the message that way and concluded that he should just stay quiet and wait for Sarah to make a move.

"So, you just ended up coming here and you have no idea why?" Sarah asked, trying to get it straight.

"Yes, I mean no- I"- Elliot stuttered. "Ok, Calvin got an apartment near here, and Daniel was accepted into the University of Chicago."

"So you did know?"

Elliot sniffed a laugh. He then felt stupider than ever. Why did he lie? Why did he make that stupid mistake, and then give it away just like that? He knew why, didn't he? So, why didn't he tell the truth and make himself look obvious. "I dunno. Seriously. I'm just- lost- no- tired is all."

Elliot shrugged, staring determinedly at his sneakers. Why did he make that stupid mistake? Why? Why? Why? Sarah was saved responding by Jake and Mike coming back out with the sandwiches. Sarah took her sandwich speechlessly, and said no more words to Elliot, her former boyfriend as it now seemed.

Elliot did know. Why did he not tell her? Well, one thing for sure, there some something on his mind. Was it that he was waiting for her, or he wanted to dump her and didn't know what to say and what nervous about it. She decided the latter was more likely, since if he was nervous about getting back with her, it wouldn't fit. They were going out for a week before. Why be nervous?

Sarah and Elliot did not speak for the rest of the day, and it ended with them only saying a simple and casual goodbye. Sarah walked back in, feeling very down and still did not speak to Jake and Mike. Jake would've been happy with a simple apology, because he knew Sarah knew she was wrong. Why didn't she say anything?

Elliot went in feeling the same way, and unaware that Sarah was feeling the exact same thing he was feeling. Elliot didn't have any siblings to apologize to, so he just ate dinner quietly, and retired to bed, staring up at the ceiling, wide awake, thinking of Sarah: Why didn't she say anything? Was this her way of saying it was over? Should he flirt with other girls? Elliot knew not what Sarah was thinking or why.


	8. Chapter 8

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 8: President Baker**

Sarah spent the week talking very infrequently to Elliot. Elliot spent more time hanging out with Jake and Mike. This act told Sarah all she needed to know. After few days, without talking to him at all, she gave up on Elliot, and concluded she should start dating new people when she went back to school. Elliot didn't know her decision, and no one told him. This meant Elliot was oblivious to what Sarah was thinking.

Jake thought it would be best for him to find out himself. Neither he nor Mike was about to be the bearer of bad news or fight with Sarah for being so. So they continued talking to Elliot normally, or at least Jake did. As for Mike, instead of hanging out with Jake, he started talking with Nigel and Kyle, since they were the ones closer to his own age. Still, he was bored always talking to them.

Mike couldn't wait till he got back to school. Then he could talk to kids his own age, and have his own friends over like Jake usually did. But every year, Mike talked to many different kids, and none of them were his type. They were all into other stuff, and Mike didn't see any desire to hang out with them. But he kept being optimistic every summer.

Mike was keeping a secret eye on Ken. Ken might've had his own base where he could spy everything, but from his own window, Mike could see into the Murtaugh backyard almost 100 percent. Within a few more days, he was able to use a satellite eavesdropper he got for his birthday. So far though, he could not pin anything on Ken, and he had to be careful, because he might be spotted. As a matter of fact, he used the eavesdropper very rarely.

The rivalry was newly ignited once again. As for the rivalry between the two families, well, this time, the rivalry wasn't as intense, as Mike always thought to himself and as Serina always thought happily. Anyone would support a friendly family competition. Before they could open warfare against each other, they had to get organized. Every team, whether it was basketball, baseball, soccer, football, or even bowling and racing; had to have a leader who'd organize. They agreed on a friendly competition between them to start the first weekend after school starts. Since there was a week to go until then, the Bakers decided to give themselves a leader.

None of the Bakers were about to have Tom as coach, or captain this time, or he'd turn it into a more competitive match. The same went for the Murtaugh's, and both families gathered in their own respective living rooms.

For the Bakers, it was a simple vote. Four put their candidacy forth, and they all voted. The ones who sought the captaincy were Henry, Sarah, Mark, and Mike. The four got together, and argued with each other over the whole thing.

Sarah had the weakest point however, and everyone voted her candidacy out. "Because you're soft, just 'cause you're a girl?" Mike laughed. "You always considered yourself a tomboy. Shut up!"

"Mike, you can't talk," Mark said calmly, but Mike struck back. "At least I know how to deal with trouble," Mike said at Mark angrily.

"Only by fights," Mark said back at him.

"There, I rest my case," Mike said happily, sitting back.

"You're both too young, you don't know half as much as"- Henry started.

"It doesn't matter!" Mark and Mike both said in unison.

Henry sat back, defeated, and left Mark and Mike to bicker over who would be better.

You don't get it do you," Mark told Mike. "It's not about knowing how to deal with trouble, it's"-

"Yeah, what is it?" Mike challenged. "Why not tell me?"

"It's being smart," Mark argued.

"Pathetic," Mike said to himself.

"And in case you don't know, I happen to be older, proving smartness," Mark said triumphantly.

"Oh, then I guess you can let Henry back in, and we step aside," Mike told him angrily. "Think about that, Mr. _'It doesn't matter.'"_

Kate then stepped in, "I knew this was a bad idea. You two, you've had enough, let the family decide."

"Yeah," Tom said, standing up. "Ok, whoever wants to vote for Henry put your hand up." Literally nobody put their hand up.

"Mike?"

Those who didn't vote for Henry all put their hands up in favor of Mike, making the vote unanimous.

"It's unanimous," Kate said happily. She patted a triumphant Mike on the shoulder, "Mike is our captain. I just hope we voted because we believe on him, and because he's cooler."

Mike sniffed happily. "Ok and my first act is gonna be kicking Mark out of the family."

"Don't push it," Kate said warningly.

"Worth a try," Mike muttered.

As for the Murtaugh's, things were a bit different. They didn't vote at all. Jimmy picked the one who'd be captain, and he picked Calvin, simply because he was older. All Murtaugh's had to accept, no matter what. There were quite a few against the decision, except Serina, who whole heartedly agreed with Jimmy.

_A/N: The captaincy for the Bakers was all chance. I did not decide it. I actually flipped a hell lot of coins to decide the obvious decision. For the Murtaugh's, it was my choice. Heh. Isn't that nice? Many happenings in this story is gonna be based on chance, so I'll have fun writing too. Anyway, that's the organization, and now… Let the games begin!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 9: The Day of Judgment **

The last two days of the holiday passed, and school had started as it eventually had to. The Murtaugh's went to the Baker's same schools. So, within the next week, they were all together. Being in the same school, the Bakers and the Murtaugh's started hanging out a lot more. Sometimes, it intensified the rivalry between some, and ignited a new one in the form of Kenneth and Mike. Of course, Mike was in Elementary school, so it did not matter at school. So, since the twins were with him in the school, he started hanging with them, and they competed with grades and impression.

The rivalry between Ken and Mike was new and already intense. On top of the way they looked at each other at the beginning, there was a small incident in the middle of the week. Kenneth and Mike ran into each other again while Mark was inside getting some lemonade for himself and Ken. They stared at each other again, and then Mike asked what the hell his problem was. Ken opened his mouth to respond angrily and toughly, but Mark had come back out and Mike retreated for then.

This year, Mark was the only one in Junior High, which was in the same building as the High school. Their schools were on the same area and the same piece of large land, but the Elementary school was separated from the Junior and Senior High school by a wall.

By the time school started, Mark was completely taken over by Kenneth's schemes, so he changed a lot. Mark used to be the type to avoid trouble. But now, Mark was prone to trouble. If he didn't follow Ken, he would face harder trouble, so he took the easier side, and went along with it. The fact was no one knew he was so involved in trouble now, so nobody knew that something had to be done before it was too late. Mark was allowed to run scout free.

At school, Jake and Elliot were hanging out a lot, and Jake introduced Elliot to his older friends. Coolidge and Connor were the boys Jake hung out with most before, and one girl, Jessica McCartney, sometimes sat with them.

"Hey guys," Jake said, clapping their hands in turn.

"Hey man," Coolidge said. Coolidge was fifteen. He was tall, and had short brown hair. He wore casually. He usually wore a yellow T-shirt and Polo jeans to go with it. His brown eyes moved from Jake over to Elliot, and rested on the newcomer.

However, it wasn't Coolidge Dunham who asked who 'the kid' was. It was Jessica, a fourteen year-old girl nearing her fifteenth birthday. She had long brown hair, and braces on her bottom teeth. She looked like the regular smart kid in class, but after one had heard how she talked, suspicions would soon be cast down. She too had brown eyes, but behind frameless glasses, which stopped on Elliot immediately. She opened her mouth and asked with a typical teenage girl voice, "Who's the kid."

"Elliot," Jake introduced. "Don't worry, he's cool."

Elliot eyed Jessica with small interest, and Connor stepped forward, and said, "I'll be the judge of that." For the first time, Elliot was the one being judged. He usually judged others. Now, it was the other way around. So far, he did not have a particular liking for Jake's friends. Connor Feltman, fifteen, also had brown hair, and had a green shirt and pants, matching the green of his eyes which had a habit of moving vertically a lot. "Dude, what's your favorite kind of sport?"

"Does it matter," Elliot asked.

"Considering we're on the team, yea," Connor laughed.

"Ok, basketball," Elliot answered.

Connor stepped back, and let Jessica forward. She eyed Elliot, and Elliot was immediately mesmerized by her eyes. "What's your best subject?"

"P.E., and English," Elliot answered half truthfully. He was good at P.E., but he was bad at grammar. Anyone could take English, so what was the point of knowing why you talked the way you did?

"Oh, I like him," Jess laughed.

The bell rang for classes, and they had to split up, "Ok, let's see what classes we got."

"We're split," Jessica said, peering over at Jake's schedule. "Hey, Elly, what class you got?"

Elliot looked up at that name. Elly? What kind of name was that? "Just Elliot. And I got Chemistry."

"Awesome, you're with me," Jess said. They walked off together, Jess leading. "So, are you good at it?"

"Terrible," Elliot laughed.

"Well, we'll see how this teacher's like. It's not that hard to cheat."

That was one first impression, but at least they weren't completely bad. They were on a sports team after all. After school, he and Jake tried their moves on their skateboards. After half an hour, they rode back home.

"So, what'd you think?"

"Of Connor and the others? I dunno. They seem ok. What kind of sports do they play?"

"Basketball," Jake said, doing an airborne three sixty in their air. "Can you do that?"

Elliot tried, but fell. "Hah, I'll teach you this weekend. C'mon, let's go."

Elliot rode away with Jake, thinking of Jessica. She was not as he had judged the others. She was indeed smart, despite her way of talking. It was probably the influence of the boys she hung out with. Well, if Sarah was going to ignore him, he seriously did not see why he shouldn't try with her.

Meanwhile, at home, Mike and Ken had another encounter. What happened was that when Mark asked Mike about the bully he was talking to Nigel about, Mike said loudly, "I can take anyone any day."

"Oh- oh, really?" Ken laughed behind him.

Mike turned around, and Mark stepped back, not wanting to get involved. Ken eyed Mike again, more tensely. After half a minute of staring, "I don't like you, Baker," he said quietly.

"What's your problem, dude?" Mike challenged.

"You," Ken said, this time able to answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Use your brain, you!"

Mike stepped up to him, "Alright, I have an issue with you too."

Ken lunged forward, and they started pushing each other. Ken tried with his foot, and tripped Mike, who reached forward and grabbed Ken down with him.

Mike jumped up quicker and watched Ken get up. Ken eyed Mark angrily. "Ok, you wanna see who's tougher?"

Mike nodded, and held his arm forward, hands clenched into a fist. Ken did the same. They put them against each other, and tried pushing the opponent's fist into the other. This was a plain, one-sided fight though, and Ken won easily, and walked away laughing, leaving Mike staring at his back. This was so not over. He managed to get Ken to the floor once, and had he gone all out, Ken would've been hurt. Mike refused to believe it was over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 10: Weekend One- Soccer**

_A/N: Hey, just before I begin the chapter. This is the first game they play. The name says which one it is, so who cares. This game will go kind of like the FIFA. So, enjoy. _

Kate stood as referee for the very first sports game that was to take place. Across the large field, blinking in the bright sunlight, Jimmy and Tom faced each. The field was reserved for them, at a high price, at the field at the University of Chicago. Serina laughed herself silly when she heard that they paid a lot of money to reserve a field. At least it was half off because one of their children was studying in the campus. The game they prepared for, for one whole week, was soccer. Soccer was the opening sport, and one that they were all quite good at.

Only this time, the Bakers had only their younger kids playing, and the Murtaugh's still had all players on the field. This was what made it even for the teams, and yet, one still had to win, even if they were tied. It had to be decided. The best player for the Bakers was actually Mike. Henry was best next to him, and they were evenly good against the two best players on Murtaugh's team; Calvin and Daniel. Tom and Jimmy would not be playing. They would instead coach the team, and instruct them. The captains, (Mike and Calvin), were to order the teams to their positions, and base their strategies on the other teams' formations.

The field was outside in the bright sun. Above it was a bunch of benches and chairs used to watch student/teacher games. The field was located in what looked like a large, oval pit, like a professional field for the jockeys.

"First, the two will shake hands," Kate ordered.

Tom and Jimmy stepped forward and shook hands promptly.

"3…" Kate counted down. "2… 1… GAME!"

Serina threw the ball in, and Calvin seized it. He rolled it only a short way before Mike and Jake ganged up on him, and was forced to pass. Sarah was on hand and intercepted it from the intended Daniel. She kicked it hard and high over to the Murtaugh's side to score. Henry jumped up, and used his head to knock it into the goalpost.

However, the attempt failed, and Anne at the goalpost dived and caught it. Henry punched the air in anger, and ran off back to his position. The game stayed as a stalemate for quit a bit, and thirty minutes into the game, no goals were made.

Tom was starting to get anxious as the umpteenth attempt failed, and Anne threw it over to Robin. Sarah ran in promptly, and without hesitating, stole and shot. The ball flew through the air, and hit the net. Tom jumped up in glee, and Jimmy looked down.

Mike was running with and between Sarah and Jake. Mike looked over to see Daniel attempting to steal the ball from Nigel. Nigel was too small to keep it for long compared to Daniel. Mike looked at Sarah, "Take Calvin!" he yelled. Mike directed Nigel to pass it to Kim, and at the same time, he ordered Jake to Kim's side.

Nigel had obliged and passed it just in time. Jake caught and passed to Kim, and the two ran off towards the posts. However, they were quickly intercepted by Kenneth. He stole the ball, kicked it up high, and used his head to knock it away. Daniel picked up Lisa for her head to hit it right past Mark, and into the goal.

Now, it was Jimmy's turn to jump up happily. Tom punched the air angrily, but looked up as the bell rang to signal halftime. He called his team over immediately.

"Alright," he said to Mike. "It's going ok, but that last goal should not have been made. We need to try harder."

"I'm trying as hard as I can," Mike panted. He seized his bottle of water, and drank. "I'm only nine, y' know."

"Ok, change of goalkeeper," Tom announced. "Mark, you go in and show them what you're made of. Henry, you take over."

"Henry's been good," Mike protested.

"At intercepting," Tom corrected. "He can defend the posts well."

Meanwhile, Jimmy used the time to yell at his team about what they were doing wrong. "You need practice. I told you all week to practice, and you kept turning it down. Next time, you're listening to me. The good news is now we know their strategy. They always have someone to protect the kid they're passing to. So, Calvin, Daniel, I have jobs for you two. You need to stay out on different sides of the field, and intercept the ball when it is passed. This was our weakness. It's time we correct it."

Ken nodded, "Right."

"Now GO!"

The two teams ran out again. Looking above, one could see that the game attracted attention. What was at first a couple students became half an auditorium class plus few instructors.

They game drew boos and oohs when the first foul was committed. Jake roughly bashed into Calvin as he successfully intercepted the ball from Kyle. Calvin fell down, and Jake body slammed him.

"Cheater!" Jimmy yelled angrily.

Calvin was taken away, and Jake was kicked out. He walked the field, and up to watch the game. Some students laughed at him, and jeered, "Body slam in a game you idiot?"

He shrugged off some jeers at the same time as Daniel attempted a goal for his team. He looked up in time to see it fail. It looked like Tom's replacement did the trick.

Henry kicked the ball to the other side, and Sarah caught and actually balanced it with her head. Kyle ran open in front, and with Calvin absent from his side of the field, Kyle took and kicked it to the posts. Anne caught it again, and high-kicked it to Daniel. Mike jumped up and used his head once again, intercepting and scoring at the same time.

Tom yelled in triumph as another goal was made half an hour later. They were up by two points, and he took the opportunity to join the cheers and jeers coming from the students up above. He privately and guiltily felt grateful that Jake kept Calvin out of commission. Calvin was actually back in soon after Mike made the shot, but his left leg was paining him and it was the one he shot with. It was more difficult to do his duty to the team.

Jimmy sat down angrily, cursing at Tom's son privately. The game ended quickly, with the Bakers up four to one. Tom raised his hands in triumph as his kids ran to him happily in triumph, and Calvin limped over to Jimmy slowly.

"We won! The first game is ours!" Tom yelled out loud.

"The _first _game," Jimmy emphasized. "Wait till Basketball."

"Oh, I will," Tom said gleefully.

The triumphant Bakers waved happily to the University students who now got up and departed to their classes or dorms or wherever they had to go. They took the University bus, and rode down to the main campus and out the front gate, being hailed the whole way.

"We're quite popular, and I didn't even start University yet," Jake said happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 11: A Murtaugh's Failure**

The Bakers rode back home, Jake personally enjoying daydreaming about the glory he received from the same students who made fun of him. Boy, did he show them? Tom privately felt grateful that Jake did what he did, and even Kate felt kind of happy. It was a nice sacrifice, and it really helped them. It was behind the great win the Bakers received that day, and that was worth thinking about. Not once did it occur to the Bakers that the Murtaugh's were having their own trouble by the time they arrived home.

Jake smashing Calvin the way he did counted majorly against the young man. Calvin was being confronted at home about the performance, and who else would bring it up, but someone seeking to get the position himself for his own desires? Kenneth Murtaugh laughed himself stupid at Calvin the moment they all arrived home.

"That was so"- he tried gasping for breath. "So- so gay. That was hilarious. You were, hah, you were beaten by a kid!"

The room they were in was quite small and dimly lit. Just a few sofas were scattered throughout the room, so only the older kids and parents sat on them. The rest sat back and relaxed on beanbag chairs, and rested their heads on their palms.

Jimmy and Serina listened solemnly as Ken laughed at Calvin out loud. A few of the younger kids grinned as well as Calvin was looking very small, and Ken was having the time of his life.

"He ran into me!" Calvin complained. "That was classic Zidane right there. It's not fair. He should be kicked from the competition right now."

"Yeah, only there was no head-butt!" Ken said back at him. "Face it, you suck. I call for impeachment right now."

Serina looked up. "Wait a sec. Impeachment? Of Calvin?" She looked at Jimmy. If Jimmy agreed to a fair vote, then Calvin would be kicked from captaincy, and Ken would have a wide open shot.

Jimmy looked down. He did feel his own mistake in demanding Calvin captain. He sighed, "I guess we should do a vote for a captain."

"Wait, that's not fair!" Calvin said angrily. "I'm older, and more experienced in life than those nuts."

"Those nuts were playing better than you ordered!" Ken said back at him. "I'm putting myself up for captaincy. This way, we can really own them. Show them that we rule. That numbers don't always count. We're one player less than them. We can show them that just because they're more athletic, doesn't they mean they win. If we win this, we'll have bragging rights for a whole year! We won't have to listen to their gloating. We won't have to look at their smirks. We won't have to look at their smugness. Now, let's kick their asses!"

Jimmy nodded, and opened his mouth, "Ok, I'll accept a new captain, but Ken is too you"-

Ken was about to angrily retort to his father, but he was saved the trouble by Serina, "Oh no, not this time, Jimmy!" she said angrily. "Listen to me." Jimmy opened his mouth to argue, but Serina silenced him again, "Listen, now! You're the one who wants the competition. I accepted it. You want a real one, you'll accept whoever earns the vote. Or so help me, I will call Kate, and call this whole damn thing off!"

It was no use arguing with her. He had to cooperate, or it really would be called off. After playing the first game, he didn't want that. He wanted to keep going. "Ok, ok, you win," Jimmy gave in.

"Who else is coming forward," Serina called.

Calvin stood up, "I'm coming forward, and making my case. I'm older. I'm more athletic. Plus, if I'm captain, I can push for Jake's elimination from the games, because he'll do it again!"

"Yeah, and as much as we'd love that, they might call the thing off," Ken pointed out sarcastically. "Just leave it. Jake's a good player. Minus the next time he does it, and it doesn't matter."

"Well, we already heard both of them," Serina said commandingly over the two. "Whoever wants Calvin, raise your hand."

Only the two older kids voted for him. Daniel and Anne promptly raised their hands, and tried speaking with their hands raised in protest to convince others.

"He's older," Anne protested.

"Exactly, we need someone like him!" Daniel said in agreement. "Guys listen. If Calvin stays our captain, we can get Jake out of their team. Plus, they can't throw the competition away. It'll be too much to lose; especially after they won the first game."

"No one wins one day, and wakes up the next thinking, 'I'm going to drop out.'" Anne said pointedly.

"But losing their best player will put pressure on them to throw it away, and we won't fairly win," Ken said over them. "Though we could take that as forfeit, we didn't a win a thing. If we win by playing, however roughly, they won't have any excuse. They would have failed. Eliminating Jake is dangerous."

"Plus, it'll reignite enmity between the two families," Serina agreed. "No, I personally think Ken's right. It doesn't really matter who's older, and Tom was wrong to demand him in."

By the end, Daniel and Anne's vain attempt only won Jimmy over. Kenneth won the rest, including Serina's vote. That secured everything for him. Ken was voted new captain of the Murtaugh's.

_A/N: Now we just need to see if Ken's plan will fall into place, or if he too will be voted down. Everyone R&R, since it's a game we're talking about. If you want the Bakers to win, they're gonna need all the help they can get, and reviews will increase their morale. (I never made a statement like that before. That's new)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 12: A Boy and a Girl**

Elliot didn't like Jake's friends very much, though there was nothing too bad about them. Coolidge was ok, and Connor seemed to be a bit better. Coolidge was too 'cool' as Elliot had to describe it for a lack of better term. Elliot did not have a problem with people who were described as cool, but Coolidge was different. He was the kind of guy with a 'too cool to care' sort of attitude sometimes. He only talked with Jake and Coolidge. Even to Elliot, he would say things like 'whatever' or 'who cares.'

Connor was more talkative. He didn't seem like it, but Connor actually made good company. Better than most guys could hope to get, as Elliot soon found out. He laughed a lot, and soon Elliot found himself laughing very hard at some joke either Connor made, or some joke that Jake tried to make, and Connor continues it to make it funnier. That was what Elliot liked in people, and Connor turned out to be fun. He didn't have the 'too cool to care' attitude, but he did come close. There were many things he didn't enjoy talking about.

The one Elliot liked the most was Jessica. She seemed to be a regular computer nerd, but was good company. Elliot enjoyed her more and more with every passing second he was with her, so that he soon found himself desperately wishing that he could be alone for a second and think about how awesome she was. That was no option though, and despite his wishes, he still talked to her in the back of the Chemistry class. He wondered if he could take things a bit further in a couple months when he got to know her better. Would she be interested?

"I can't believe this stuff," Jessica whispered in an annoyed way. "Whoever made up Chemistry?"

"I dunno; who made up Algebra?" Elliot asked back. "That's one thing I'd like to know."

"Oh, I know, some Persian dude who decided to curse the world with more than it was already cursed with," Jessica answered laughably.

"Well, heads up, period's over," Elliot said happily, looking at his watch. On cue, the bell rang for break, and the students scrambled out. Jessica and Elliot walked out slowly, to talk.

As she walked out of her grade class for break, Sarah spotted Elliot talking happily with Jessica. They were so busy liking each other at the lake; they never really got to have fun talking. Now Sarah regretted having broken apart from him, even though she never wanted to. She thought she could deal with it quickly, but it just worse.

What offended her most was the fact Elliot completely ignored her for weeks now. Now there he was talking with Jessica McCartney in front of her. Did he mean to offend her or something? How dare he have the gull? So, she decided to drop all her plans for break, and stalk them at a distance to see what he was up to. To her complete luck, Jessica got up to get some snacks and hang out with Connor and Coolidge. Sarah grinned happily, but before she could move in on the unsuspecting Elliot, she was touched on the back from behind.

"Hey Sarah?"

Sarah looked behind and saw the one boy she did not want to see, especially now. It was Mark Bane, a year older than her. Mark was a tall kid with very short brown hair, lying flat and matching the hazel of his eyes. He usually wore bright colors, so it was easy to recognize him from a distance. This time though, Sarah was too focused on Elliot. She forced a smile, and turned back to get to Elliot. Mark was not to be put off easily though. "Wait. Want me to get you something?"

"I'm fine," Sarah said absently.

"You haven't eaten anything," Mark said disappointedly. "C'mon."

"What, are you stalking me?" Sarah said, half joking with sarcasm, half serious. "I said I'm fine. I have no problem. I just want Elliot."

"If I do, will you let me get you something," Mark asked hopefully.

Sarah sighed, "Never mind, I'll get him myself."

"Alright, talk to you tomorrow," Mark said, waving to her.

Sarah shook her head, annoyed. He never gave up, and he never got the message. If only she wasn't so nice to him. She really had to get rid of him somehow. She hurried toward Elliot before he could catch up again, like she had no doubt he would've liked to.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sarah said angrily at Elliot.

Elliot spun round, thinking he heard Sarah's voice. But it wasn't like her to yell at him. Could it be Jessica? Surprisingly, he was disappointed and surprised to see Sarah. "What'd I"-

"What, trying to make me jealous?" Sarah challenged. "Not working! Think about it! Did the lake mean _anything_ to you?"

"Sarah, what're you"-

"You know dead well what the hell I am frigging talk about?" she said, voice getting louder with every syllable so that at the end, she was yelling and carelessly attracting the attention of others.

"No, I don't," Elliot said, trying to be assuring.

"You're just talking with any other girl like it's nothing to me," Sarah said madly, but at least talking more calmly. But all the sadness Elliot could sense behind the anger, he wished she'd yell. It would mask better. Sarah continued, "Don't you give a DAMN!?"

There, she yelled. Now, he wished she'd be calmer. Could he not make up his mind? Still, now she was being unfair. She was accusing him of flirting with a girl, but all this time she was ignoring him. She seemed to be fine. He makes one move, and she turns the entire thing upside-down. Had he not done anything, would she not have flirted with other boys herself? Why were girls always like this? "W-Wait a sec, wait a second. You were ignoring me for a whole week. I talk to one girl, and you blow it all out of"-

"This is about you, not me!" Sarah interrupted.

"You would've done the same thing if another week passed!" Elliot yelled. He hated yelling, but if he didn't, Sarah was likely to interrupt. He had to yell.

Sarah looked so red with anger. It looked as if she could blow fire at any minute. However, she just stormed away angrily. Before this fight could come to Jessica's attention, Elliot retreated back inside to avoid it all. A bit over a week at the school and he faced an embarrassing situation. What the hell? Elliot began to have a sense of foreboding. Things like this in school could turn into rumors. Any school kid knew that, and a rumor like this could be twisted into something worse, and really damage Elliot's reputation.

He didn't like it at the time, but he came to feel grateful for Connor's offer to help. He came right from behind. "What's up? Mind telling me what happened?"

"Yes," Elliot said, turning away.

"Why did Sarah yell at you, man?" Connor asked. "It's not like her. Plus, how'd you even know each other. Aren't you new here?"

Elliot looked over at Connor. Of course, Connor didn't know Elliot and Sarah met before. So he told him, "We met last year on Labor Day weekend at Lake Winnetka."

"And what, you went out or something?" Connor guessed.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah. We did."

"Then why'd you break up?" Connor asked curiously.

"We didn't break up," Elliot said lowly.

"Elliot, there's something you have to learn about the ladies," Connor said, sitting beside Elliot. "Don't end a relationship officially, and they jump all over you the minute you spend more than a minute with a girl.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me," Connor laughed. "How am I supposed to know? Why didn't you just end it?"

"We just sort of ignored each other," Elliot answered, looking down.

"And both of you think it's the other's fault?" Connor asked.

Elliot nodded, "Yes." He hated being asked so many questions, but what could he do? He just met Connor, and he already had an issue with Sarah and Jessica. He didn't want one with Connor too.

Connor got up to leave, but before, looked over at Elliot, "Just so you know. I personally would much rather date Sarah than Jessica. Luckily I have a girlfriend, or I wouldn't be telling you this."

Sarah was also talking to a friend of hers. It was Morgan Janet, in her classes. Morgan was tall, and had long brown hair, but darker skin so it made tan color, and appeared to have a pimply face. However, not many knew this, but the pimples on her cheek were actually freckles and birthmarks. To some guys in the school, she was pretty, and wasn't surprising she hung out with Sarah most of the time.

"What are their problems?" Sarah complained.

"Boys?"

"YES!"

"I dunno," Morgan shrugged. Her voice did not sound like she looked. If one was blind and heard her speak, that one would think she was very pretty with her soft voice.

"It's his fault," Sarah said angrily. "But he has to blame it all on me."

"Boys can never make up their minds," Morgan sighed. "It's a male trait or something. They never admit they're wrong, and when anything goes wrong, they always blame it on someone else, particularly their girlfriends."

Sarah sighed miserably, "Why did Elliot have to act like this?" she asked. "Why?"

"Don't ask," Morgan shook her head. "Which girl knows how guys think?" Sarah shrugged, and Morgan answered, "All of us. Plus, the guys know that about us. They know we know them and they resent that. So, they try to make it look like the opposite, and fail miserably. Know what I mean?"

"Yes, and I regret that fact," Sarah said miserably. "So now what? Make Elliot regret he ever dumped me?"

"Well, I can push him from behind if you like," Morgan suggested. "Make him drop a brownie or something."

Sarah shook her head, "No thank you." She felt resentful towards Elliot, but somehow, pushing him around didn't sound right. She had to do something else to get his attention.


	13. Chapter 13

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 13: Weekend Two- Basketball**

Elliot spent the rest of the week in embarrassment. He wished so much that he had never talked to Jessica now, even though he felt attracted to her. He wished he had never met either of the girls. Or, he just wished that he thought of how Sarah would react, and he might've been more wary of who's watching. But even that wouldn't have worked, because anyone might've told Sarah anyway. Girls always had a way of knowing and finding out truths, and no boy knew how. If he had an opportunity to fix things with him and Jessica as well, he would, because now Jessica was avoiding him, possibly to avoid more problems between Elliot and Sarah.

There was only one alternative. That was to take Connor's advice, and reconcile with Sarah. Elliot really liked Sarah, and wished so much that he was still dating her, with more fun than before, like he was looking forward to when he found out they were moving next to the Bakers. Instead, it turned out Sarah wasn't interested anymore, and for all he knew, could've tried seeing other boys. Had she done that, Elliot certainly wouldn't have done anything. That would've confirmed his suspicions. He watched Sarah, who determinedly avoided him all week long.

On top of everything else, there was another game. Elliot was very reluctant to play against the Bakers, especially Sarah. But, there was nothing he could do. Plus, it was fun and he was good at basketball. His team needed him. So, he decided to put aside his worries and misery, and play a good game to take his mind off everything. That was one thing any good game of Basketball could do for anyone who loved it as much as he did. He rode with his family to the same University as before quite cheerfully, holding the ball in his hands. He felt the ball filled him with the confidence to go on.

Stepping inside the basketball stadium was one of Elliot's favorite parts. Kenneth also looked up at the light above. He smiled in a way that suggested victory was certain. It was a smirking smile that made Jimmy happy to see. Anne just wanted to get the game over with, but like Elliot, Calvin was also looking forward to the game. There was no way the Bakers could possibly win. Victory was certain, and it made Jimmy's insides jump with joy. Tom was going to face his first defeat.

Tom could sense the excitement from the Murtaugh's on the other side of the stadium. He knew what it all meant. All his kids were no good at basketball. How he hoped Mike had thought up some plan for winning. He could see the nine kids a few feet away, heads huddled together and planning tactics. Could any tactics from kids smaller than the opposing team possibly work? Was it even possible? Surely not, Tom thought, but he had to keep spirits up and try as hard as he could.

Again, Serina came to the middle of the stadium. Two opposing players stepped between, Jake and Elliot. The two were to face each other to get the ball first. Mike looked at the team, "Ok everyone, like we said, to your respective positions, NOW!"

Everyone spread out. The Murtaugh's were all in one area of their side, and Serina counted down, "Three… two… one… PLAY!"

Jake jumped up, and hit the ball over to his side. Mike dashed forward, and caught it. Dribbling it to the other side, he was forced to stop as Calvin and Daniel cornered him. He raised his hand and put up his pointer finger up. The sign puzzled the two older boys, but it must've been a signal. As expected, Nigel and Kyle ran into enemy territory. Mike threw the ball over to Kyle, who passed it further to Nigel. Nigel jumped up, and attempted the first shot.

"YES!" Tom yelled happily. Small cheers went off from the small crowd of University students on their break.

"First shot!" Mike yelled, jumping up and fist punching the air. "Whatever you do," he told Sarah and Jake. "Don't let the Murtaugh's get the ball. Remain on the defensive!"

Sarah and Jake took the twin's places as guards for the one with the ball. Calvin was with the ball, and being quite tall, the only one with a chance was Henry, so he rushed forward in vain. Calvin effortlessly made the shot. He laughed, and clapped Daniel's hand as they passed.

"We got the ball again," Mike yelled over the oohs from the crowd as Jake caught it. "Jake, forward. Kim, Jess, take place beside him. Henry, you know what to do."

All obliged. Jake passed it to Kim hopefully. Kim passed it to Jessica, who dribbled it further from the score line. There, Daniel managed to steal the ball from her. He dribbled it over, but not far, because Henry blocked and intercepted the ball himself. He passed it back to Jessica who shot. The supporters of the Bakers who remembered their last soccer game went wild as Jessica made another shot from behind the score line, earning them three points and a small lead.

The rest of the ten minutes of the first half went by with the Murtaugh's making four scores, and the Bakers making three. The Bakers still had their one point lead, and only God knew how they would manage to keep it. It's been a struggle. Tom met Mike and Jake during the break to discuss the game with them.

"We're doing well so far," Tom said to his team. "But they can easily pick up. Mike, what's your standing on this."

"Ok, they know our strategy now, and I doubt it will do much good," Mike said to his father. "But we have to try it still. If they can counter it, we make a plan B."

"Ok, put Mark in," Tom ordered.

Mark got up hopefully. He was playing as defense all this time.

"He's no good," Sarah protested.

"Especially on defense," Tom said back. "Put him on offense, and see what happens."

"Deal." They took drinks, and ran back in.

The Bakers' plan did not work as well as they hoped. As thought, the Murtaugh's countered the Bakers' strategy, and picked up. Within ten minutes, the Bakers made only three scores over the Murtaugh's seven, due to them putting Elliot in the game. The only hope for the Bakers was the addition to the offense, Mark Baker. He was indeed better than they thought.

He dribbled it, maneuvering around the taller players, and passing it to Mike. Mike couldn't move with the ball, because Elliot already blocked him. Mark ran further ahead, and caught the ball again. He threw, but the ball missed.

Elliot went off with the ball again. Henry had to intercept him again, throw it to Mark, and give another chance. Mark attempted another shot, this time to triumph. Daniel caught the ball again, but Henry once again intercepted him. Daniel passed to Robin this time, giving Mike a chance to steal. Mark and Mike ran together to stop Robin.

"Cover Elliot," Mike ordered Mark immediately.

Mark obliged. As thought, Robin had passed to Elliot, and the gamble paid off. Mark jumped up, and the tips of his fingers managed to hit the ball the other way. Henry jumped up and caught it. He passed it to Mike. Mike passed to Jake. Jake passed to Mark. Mark dribbled behind the line to make more points. Again, the gamble paid off, and Mark scored.

Cheers erupted. This time, the crowd was bigger. Students who heard of the last game came to watch this one. Mark jumped up to clap Henry's hands. The Murtaugh's were in the lead now twenty-six to twenty-three.

With one minute left, Kenneth dribbled with the ball into Baker territory. Mike had decided to confront the Murtaugh, and ran right into Kenneth. Kenneth fell forward, ball rolling out. Ken turned around, and threw a punch at whoever knocked him down. Mike felt fist collide with face, and he doubled over. Foul was declared on both sides, and both were kicked out. Mike was getting yelled at.

"We might as well kick you off the team!" Jake said angrily.

"You're one to talk," Mike said defensively.

Elliot attempted two penalty shots. Both went in, and Mark was given the ball to score. This didn't go as well. Only one went in, giving the Murtaugh's a twenty-eight to twenty-three lead. The rest of the game was played in defense on both sides, and the Murtaugh's seized victory...

"What an idiot!" Jake yelled at Mike. "Don't let personal problems get in the"-

"You can't talk!" Mike said angrily. "Mr. Purposely-Hit-Calvin-Out-Of-The-Game!"

"Don't play rough, Jake," Kate said warningly. "We don't want the Murtaugh's protesting you being in the games at all. Keep it safe."

Jake shook his head angrily, and Tom pat them all on the backs, "We did very well, and held surprises for the Murtaugh's. We were leading after the first half. They were bound to figure our strategy, but we held strong against players taller than us. Well done."

Sarah ignored them. At some point in the game, she had noticed Elliot had, if she wasn't mistaken, purposely let her have the ball. She was very deep in thought until Elliot approached her immediately after the game.

"Uh, Sarah," Elliot said nervously.

Sarah turned around to face Elliot. "What?"

"I know we got off on a bad start this year," Elliot said nervously, staring at his shoes.

"You completely ignored me! Now, you think I'm just gonna forget about it?"

"Probably," Elliot said weakly. "I thought you weren't interested, and it made me shy and- I dunno… I thought you"-

"I was interested!"

"Then why didn't you come down to see me?" Elliot asked. "I was waiting for you, and hanging instead with Jake and Mike. C'mon, do you think just because few moths separated us, I wouldn't be interested?"

"Probably," Sarah said angrily. "We had few minutes together, and you still talked so awkwardly, like you didn't know how to tell me anything. If you really liked me, you would've"-

"I'm sorry," Elliot interrupted. "Just don't jump down my throat."

"_Jump down your throat?" _Sarah repeated. "There you were flirting with another girl. If you wanna go out with someone else, make the break-up official."

"I thought you weren't interested anymore," Elliot repeated again. "Give it a few more days you would've done the same thing. What would I have done? Nothing! Just confirm my suspicions that you didn't care anymore; that you wanted to see other people. So, I talked with Jess a bit."

"No!" Sarah said, talking a bit more loudly. "That's not how it goes. I was waiting for you. Otherwise, I would've come up to you myself, and make it official." Elliot looked down. If that was the truth, he was a bit mistaken. "Besides, she's a complete nerd," Sarah said, now a bit more calmly. "God knows why Jake hangs out with her."

"She's the tag-along type," Elliot said, now also talking a bit more calmly, and relieved Sarah was finished being angry. At least she didn't yell this time.

"Oh yeah, _you'd _know," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What do you say?" Elliot said. "Wanna go out again, and forget this whole thing ever happened. So I can spend another week on damage control."

"Damage control?"

"My reputation. I'd better get to work if I'm gonna survive."

"Oh, sorry about that," Sarah apologized. "Yeah, ok, I'll go out with you again. But this time, let's be more honest with each other."

"Deal," Elliot said happily, and shook her hand on it.

"Oh and by the way, the school usually forgets these kinds of things," Sarah said reassuringly. "So it shouldn't be too hard. Just good luck."

Elliot leaned forward and gave her a hug. Sarah kissed him on the lips. The kiss turned into a long one signaling bad news for Tom and Jimmy. Jake then ran in, "Hey, if you two love birds are finished? Save it for the next weekend!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 14: The Second Relationship**

At last, Elliot's number one problem was over. Sarah was once again his girlfriend. Sarah had never given up on him, as Elliot found out. She was waiting for him. At the same time, as Sarah found out, making them both laugh when remembering, Elliot was also waiting for her. The two waiting for the exact same thing led to them fighting about it, and then they realized how stupid they both were, and corrected themselves to get back on track. Elliot realized that he was stupid to think Sarah would just dump him like that and ignoring her. Sarah also realized that she was an idiot thinking that Elliot was ignoring her when she was doing the hiding when Elliot came.

Meanwhile, Elliot had serious damage control to do to his reputation. As Sarah had said, the school usually forgot about this kind of thing. Elliot wouldn't have to talk in to laughs and jeers like he imagined. He wouldn't have to walk in to face questions and having to answer as the only way out like he thought he would. But there were always those who would love to bring it up again for a laugh. When that happened, Elliot needed to be able to talk back or ignore it, whichever was best

"But ignoring them is best," Sarah had told him on their way to the movies the next day after the game.

"I'll do what I think is best," Elliot shrugged.

"Which is what, in your opinion?"

"It depends," Elliot laughed. "If the dude is an idiot, I'll ignore it. If he's not, I'll think about it."

Sarah laughed. The two were on their way across the evening streets. The streetlights didn't go on yet, but neither Sarah nor Elliot cared. All they cared about was catching the movie.

"Cause if we don't, I swear, I will kill you," Sarah joked as they walked in the large cinema. A prompt smell of popcorn entered their nostrils as they walked in, and looked around.

"I hope it's good here," Elliot said. "I tend to ditch cinemas that don't make good popcorn."

"It's better than at the Lake Winnetka," Sarah assured him. "Just give it a try. So, which movie are you going to take me to?"

Whichever movie they saw, (I personally have no idea, because I can't remember which movies were released in 2006) they didn't pay much attention to it. They were mainly whispering to each other over the scenes.

"How can he act like that?"

"I dunno, anyone's an actor," Elliot whispered back.

"It's like; just existing makes you eligible to be an actor. Isn't there any acting school?"

Elliot stifled a laugh, and said back, "I swear, my little brother's better."

"Oh, I'm out of popcorn," Sarah said sadly.

"Take mine, and good riddance," Elliot said quietly.

"You don't like it?"

"No, maybe the lake is better," Elliot said, smirking.

"Well, maybe you're just too used to it."

"Maybe I am, wanna sue me?"

They put their arms around each other. At the end of the movie, they strolled outside in the darkened streets. "I can't believe you didn't like it."

"I did like it, just not all that much."

"So, how's the rest lately?" Sarah asked.

"Ken is having a major attitude problem," Elliot said bitterly.

"Aggression?"

"How did you guess?"

"Because, Mike has an issue with him too," Sarah said casually. "I dunno what happened. It's like, at the lake, they couldn't care less about each other. Now, Mike realized he hated him all along."

"Well, when we met at the lake, they didn't hang out at all. All he knew was that Mike liked karate. Next thing we know, Ken hates Mike and Mike hates Ken, and they want to kill each other. What do you think?"

"Delusional," Sarah laughed. "I guess Ken got a bit aggressive, and considers Mike a rival."

"You think?" Elliot said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What classes you got tomorrow?" Sarah asked as a change of subject.

"Chemistry and we'd better turn in if we want to wake up in time for it, because we don't want to be late," Elliot said.

"I dunno about you, but if we are late, I wouldn't be that fussed," Sarah said honestly.

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Elliot said in a calm sarcastic tone.

They arrived at the street with their houses on it. They looked at each other tiredly. Sarah sighed, and stretched, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school. We'll hang out after."

"Well, I wanted to hang out with Jake and Connor tomorrow," Jake said sadly. "We were gonna try sports tricks."

"Jake and his friends," Sarah protested. "I hate them."

"Connor's not bad," Elliot said lowly. "What about tomorrow evening?"

"Homework, but we could study together," Sarah proposed hopefully.

"Ok, I'll meet you tomorrow at seven?" Elliot asked.

"Sure. Ok, well, I'll see ya," Sarah waved.

"Bye."

They clasped hands, and slowly moved in on each other once again. Elliot loved this part, as any guy would. He kissed her slowly, but before it could go any further, once again, the door of Sarah's house burst open and out ran Kate, "I was waiting for you Sarah. Come in, and get ready for dinner." They broke apart, and shyly waved goodbye as they parted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 15: The Stab in the Back **

With Elliot and Sarah back together, things were kind of peaceful. Elliot had Sarah back. Sarah had Elliot back. Elliot just had a few problems to take are of at school, and it wasn't that hard. As expected, some idiots tried poking fun at it, but almost nobody responded, and Elliot didn't even have to do anything. He just laughed with everyone else, and spent most of his time with Jake and his pals after school, and then moved over to hang out with Sarah a bit longer. Sarah was more fun to talk to, and she was more interesting. But that was probably because he had a meaningful relationship with her.

What was different was that Ken was kind of quiet since the encounters with Mike. The rest of the kids looked at the whole issue like some indirect warfare between them. Ken and Mike never fought face to face. They either yelled or pushed. Mike put himself away and retreated back to his room. He hated Ken. He could not explain why. All he knew was that he did not like Ken at all, and he had to fight him eventually.

At first sight, Ken seemed like a likable boy. He seemed like someone who'd make a good friend. However, appearances are deceiving. Ken turned out to be someone who took another, and pressured him or her into doing despicable acts. That was what had happened to Mark. Mark now followed every whim Ken had. He followed them with little question, and that was surprising to Jake. Jake knew Mark to be tough against something like peer pressure. It seemed the pressure finally won and took over Mark's mind completely. The only way to stop it was to confront both of them, and nobody, not even Mike, wanted to confront Mark.

"It's that easy," Ken said so happily.

"Isn't this going too far?" Mark asked tentatively.

"Humph, no," Ken said, folding his arms defiantly.

Mark shrugged, "It just seems… too big time. I mean, we were just playing around before."

"We're not playing around anymore," Ken said seriously, and growing firm. "You wanna make money, this is what we do. It's the only way, isn't it? Both of us are not getting the allowance raises we want, so why cooperate? Or do you want to stay out of it and get no share at all?"

"No, no, I'll do it," Mark said, giving up as usual. As always, he tried to fight it with the weakest resistance. Resistance fell, and he gave in with no more questions.

"Great, now, this is what you do…"

Later that week, the day before the football game that was scheduled the next weekend, Mark approached his dad. He gulped nervously. Should he tell him the truth? Or should he give up on Kenneth, and stop it before it was too late?

Deciding, he opened his mouth, and spoke to his dad in the living room, "Dad, I think Ken is up to something."

"Up to what?" Tom asked. Mark looked kind of tense and nervous.

"He- he's going too far," Mark said nervously. "He's asking me to do things I can't bring myself to- he's just going too far. Y-You didn't hear it from me dad."

"What's he done?"

"He- He wants to t-take his mom's j-jewelry, and is t-trying to get me t-t-to take m-mom's antiques," Mark stuttered.

Tom put aside the paper, and got up. "Ok, bring me to him. And don't worry. You did the right thing. Ken is gonna be in trouble. Now, where is this young boy?"

"He's waiting outside in the backyard," Mark said, striding beside his dad. "Waiting for me t-to come with the antiques."

"What does he want them for?"

"I dunno."

Tom opened the back door from the kitchen, and not walked down the steps to the grass, but jumped the short jump. Mark followed. "Ken!" Tom called.

Ken stepped back fearfully. "W-What?"

"Kenneth Murtaugh, look, I accept I have no authority over you," Tom began. "But according to my son here, you want antiques and jewelry? Both come from my wife. For what do you need them for?"

"If I t-tell, y-you won't t-tell m-m-my dad?" Ken stuttered fearfully. He was found out, and it seemed Mark had actually betrayed him.

"That's for you to wait and see," Tom said seriously. "Don't test my patience."

"How did you- Ma- Mark, you SQUEALED!" he yelled angrily.

Tom took Ken's hand, and walked him away. "By the way," Tom called after Mark. "Remind me to raise your allowance."

Ken disappeared around the corner of the house, and over to Jimmy's. Tom had told Jimmy what had happened and what Mark said. When Jimmy asked Ken if it was true, Ken nodded glumly, looking as if his morale was down.

"Tom, I am so sorry," Jimmy said, apologizing heartily. "This young man will be grounded and allowance taken from him for a month."

"Which means, he's not playing football tomorrow," Serina said from inside the house. She appeared at Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy didn't say anything, and Tom nodded in agreement.

Mark had won big time here. He really did want an allowance, and what other reward would he get for turning Ken in? This was so his day. How he looked forward to next week to receive his first payment.

Ken was put away in his room for the weekend, and was to stay in and forbidden to play football with everyone else. Jimmy only agreed to this half-heartedly, because he so wanted to beat the Bakers at their own sport, and he needed all men on the field. Still, at least Charlie was not with them, so he might still have had a chance.

Ken sat in his room, folding his arms defiantly as Serina yelled at him and demanded to know where she and Jimmy went wrong with him. "That's for e to know! You're not even my real mom!" he yelled glumly.

Serina was taken-aback, and left the room for Jimmy to try an hour later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 16: Weekend Three- Football **

After Kenneth was betrayed, Mark was completely free from the influence that came with being friends with Kenneth. Ken was locked up, and Mark was free. Whatever Ken wanted with the antiques or jewelry was put off, and Ken was forced to stay inside doing nothing for three days. Serina thought the punishment was too light, but Jimmy believed it was bad enough he had to be outcast from the game. Jimmy reluctantly forbade Ken from playing the football game with the rest, so the Murtaugh's were one player short.

With Ken's absence and Tom's expertise on coaching football, it seemed quite impossible that the Murtaugh's would win this one. The next weekend was agreed to be baseball, and Jimmy knew that the Bakers would win that game. With that in thought, it was very important that the Murtaugh's win the game. If they didn't, they could kiss the whole competition goodbye and concede defeat to the Bakers, but that was not in Jimmy's plans. However, Tom was missing something crucial to a win. He was missing Charlie and his expertise on football. If only Charlie was playing, everything would be so much easier.

Once again, they played at the University. The two teams faced each other. This time, a much larger crowd than the last two games appeared to watch the teams play at it. Nervously, Jimmy led his team out.

Tom was completely confident that his family would win this game, and force the Murtaugh's out. Tom looked over at them all, "Alright. Mike, you follow my orders completely."

"I'm captain."

"Yes, but I'm a professional football coach, and know how to work this."

"That's not"-

"Just this game," Tom assured. "Now, we've arranged our positions, and the Murtaugh's know theirs, hopefully. We need five offensive line players. Henry, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, and Sarah are them."

"You're putting a girl in offensive line?" Mike protested.

"You got any better idea?" Tom challenged.

"We need Charlie," Jake muttered.

"Charlie is not here right now," Kate said, looking over at Tom.

Tom went on, "Mike, you take running back position."

Mike nodded reluctantly, "Fine, but I call Mark quarterback. Kim and Jess are tight ends."

"What about wide receivers?" Sarah challenged.

"No wide receivers," Mike and Tom said in unison. "We want to win for real."

"That's our weakness, so plain!" Sarah yelled.

"It's the best we got," Mike said. "We don't even have defense."

"Look, whatever position we're in, the Murtaugh's are also in, because they have one less than us," Tom assured. Tom however, still looked thoughtful. "Wait a sec, take an offensive line player off, Sarah; you're wide receiver, deal?"

"That's better," Sarah said agreeably.

"Ok, let's play!" Tom announced. "As for defense, everyone plays as defense. Everyone has two obligations."

"Deal."

The Bakers ran out enthusiastically and readily. The Murtaugh's ran to their positions at once. Helmets were placed on all sides, and Tom's voice called "Kick some Murtaugh"-

The students cheered over his words. Jake, feeling momentum from his last couple games, waved to the crowd before putting his helmet on, and then leaned over to whisper to Sarah, "Stop trying to act hot."

Sarah caught herself, and put her helmet on. She was fingering her hair to the students, making them woo. She made a mental note to kiss Elliot after the game was over, so no questions would be raised."

Serina walked out again with the ball, and called, "Three… two… one… PLAY!"

Mike took the ball and ran with it immediately. In his way were the Defensive Murtaugh's. He braced himself, but a blow never came. Henry, Jake, and the two younger twins rushed in to stop them. Then there was a fight. Mike passed to Mark, and Mark ran with it instead. The Murtaugh's seemed to be made of defense. Daniel stopped Mark, pushed him down and took the ball from him. However, Daniel's ride was not easy. Jake and Sarah rushed him, and Sarah stole triumphantly in the middle of the field. She passed Mike, and Mike kicked it through the posts.

"YES!" Tom yelled happily as Mike scored. That was great. Daniel being attacked in his own end zone gave the Bakers an immediate two points, and Mike's triumph earned them three extras."

"5-0!" Jimmy yelled angrily. "Show them hell!"

Anne and Calvin ran in together to give the Bakers a taste of their own medicine. They held the defense off, and let the Bakers take the ball and pass through. That's where Daniel, with his quick legs, overran Nigel, and tackled him. The students clapped as they took the entire team with them to confront the Bakers, and while the confrontation was going, Daniel and Becky ran through. Becky passed the ball, but there stood Mark, ready to play as defense."

He ran at Daniel at the same time Becky passed it back, and tackled him. He drop-kicked the ball across the field, and Sarah caught it. Sarah vertically kicked it to Mike. Mike made another triumph by making a touchdown this time."

"13-2!" Jimmy yelled angrily again.

The Bakers kept making one goal after another throughout the first half. Jimmy was jumping up and down crazily when the Baker's widened their lead to 41-10. The bell rang for the first half, and they stopped.

Jake and Sarah were patting Mike on the back. Tom clapped as Mike walked in, "I never knew"- Mike panted. "I had it in me." Sarah gave Mike a hug as he walked over to her. He sat down, tired. "The Murtaugh's- have Elliot out- maybe he'll be in now."

"Why out?" Tom asked.

"Probably- he"- Mike sighed hugely. "To keep him till later."

"Take a rest," Tom said calmly. "Jake, you take his position."

"I'll come in later," Mike promised. "Just keep playing. We can't possibly lose."

"Dad, we have a problem," Sarah said. "We're getting tired out, and we can't play offense and defense at once."

"Like I said, whatever we got, they got," Tom said over her.

Mike's prediction and confidence did not last long though. As he thought, Elliot did come in, and he was very maneuverable. The minute he took the ball, he ran around the players, ducked the taller ones, and touched down the ball within two minutes of the game."

The ball was thrown to the Bakers, and Mark ran across with it. Daniel tackled him on his own side, and passed it far to Elliot. At the same time, Nigel and Kyle clashed with Lisa and Robin trying to defend their players. During the clashes, Elliot touched down once again, narrowly escaping Jake.

"41-24," Tom said to himself. "We're still far ahead. PICK UP!" he called to his team. "Do Plan B."

Mike caught the signal, and ran in, despite his breath being wasted out. He caught the ball from Jake, and moved over to his own end zone. There, he threw it to Kim. Kim threw it to Mark, and Mark maneuvered out of Calvin's way and kicked it far to Jake. Jake touched down himself. The ball was thrown next to Elliot, but this time Jake ran in to confront Elliot. At the same time, Nigel and Henry ran in to fight Elliot. Just as Elliot lost the ball in his own zone, Daniel and Anne ran in to fight back, and that got the rest of the Baker's in. Out of the tussle, Daniel emerged with the ball. From the ground, Mark grabbed his leg, and Daniel dropped it. Mike scrambled up, took it, and ran over un-offended. He touched down triumphantly."

"51-24!" Jimmy yelled. "What're you playing at? Plan C!"

Once Calvin caught the ball, and ran with it, all hell broke loose. All players rushed in to push, and Calvin lost the ball. Jake tried getting to the Murtaugh's side and outrun them, but Elliot caught him first. Jake was thrown down in his own side, and Elliot scored from afar while everyone else was at bay. It didn't end there either. The ball was thrown to Jake, but Elliot jumped up, caught it, and ran with it to make a goal."

With the score 51-35, and the Murtaugh's picking up, Tom could sense toughness. He called out, "Defense. Remain on defense."

"Remain on defense!" Mike repeated to his team. "Keep them at bay."

The plan was in vain however. With the last half nearly over, the Murtaugh's narrowed the lead to make it 85-80. Tom knew that in professional football, scores were usually not that high. Sine this was amateur, and they were kids with no defense, the scores were naturally high. The clock was in seconds and the students on the edge of their seats.

Elliot dodged around Jake. He ducked Nigel and Kyle, and passed to Robin. Robin passed to Daniel, and Daniel ran over. Jake was gaining up on him, but Elliot took over the ball from Daniel. He ran over from Jake, and touched down on the last second."

"NOOOOOOO!" Tom yelled in anger as Jimmy jumped up happily.

"We beat them!" Jimmy yelled. "We beat them."

"86-85!" Tom screamed. "That's my reputation! How dare you lose this game?" Sarah threw her helmet off, and ran over to Elliot. Right there, in front of everyone, they started kissing, drawing out teenage whoos. "Break it up!" Tom yelled. "Mike, what's your problem? You were right there. You could've stopped Elliot. We could've won!"

"I"- Mike looked hazed and tired out. He never ran so much. "I"- He fell forward, either unconscious or rest. Either way, Kate was screaming. Elliot ran up with Sarah, and he picked Mike up. "Yo, you ok man."

Mark poured water in Mike's half open mouth. Mike gulped it down slowly. He sighed greatly. He panted greatly, and stood up straight again. "Thanks. I- I 'ppreciate it."

"C'mon man," Elliot laughed. "Good game."

"Seriously, good game," Jimmy nodded. "You played hard."

Tom shook Jimmy's hand as the students got up to leave. Jake pat Mike on the back, "You're awesome. Charlie would be proud."

"Yeah, I'm calling him right now," Tom said, taking his cell out.

Mike shook his head to get the last of the daze out of his eyes, and walked by Jake and Sarah. This time, it was not Jake getting whoops and cheers from the students. It was Mike, who wouldn't be joining them for another eight years. It was over.

_A/N: I refrain from leaving Authors Notes, but this time I have to say something. About football. I am not the biggest fan of football, and the rules are new to me. If I got anything wrong, I implore you to let me know. I am aware that scores are not usually this high in real play, but what can I do? The next game will be better, because I LOVE baseball. Anyway, see ya all later. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Too Equal for My Taste**

**Chapter 17: A Dark Thief**

Jimmy and Serina arrived home. Ken was sitting back in the living room upstairs, watching cartoons. They looked around, "Nothing else going on?" Serina asked suspiciously.

Ken shrugged tiredly. He looked very bored, and seemed to have spent all day doing little if not nothing. "Can I go now?" he asked bored.

As Serina walked into her room to put away her clothes and wash off her makeup, Jimmy nodded and said, "Yeah, go ahead. You got nothing else to do anyway."

"How did the game go?" Ken asked, jumping up.

"We won it by a point," Jimmy said, smirking a bit.

Ken nodded, and ran off to talk with Mark excitedly.

Jimmy made to walk downstairs to fix dinner himself hen Serina yelled as if in terror. Jimmy jumped in fear, and ran in to his room to see Serina yelling and screaming in tears and agony. It was as if someone invisible was torturing her. "What's going on honey?"

"My jewels!" Serina yelled miserably. "They're stolen. Someone took them away!"

The first person to hit Jimmy's mind was Ken, so he turned, "Serina, call the police. I'm getting Ken."

"What is it dad?" Ken asked when Jimmy called him in.

"Where are the jewels?" Jimmy demanded.

"What jewels?"

"Don't you dare play dumb," Jimmy said angrily. "Who else took them?"

"Dad, I was grounded all day," Ken explained. "Other than watching TV, I was outside playing the DS or on the computer. I didn't hear anyone come in, I swear."

Ken had sworn he didn't take it, and Jimmy reluctantly believed him. To make sure, he called the police in to question him. First they searched the house. Elliot was asked promptly to stay out of their way, and he was to have an outing with Sarah, to stay out. Calvin went to his apartment. Daniel went to University to stay with his friends. All kids had something to do. All had to leave. All except Ken, who was asked to stay.

"Alright, young man, we have just a few questions to ask you," said the officer and interrogator. He was tall and burly with a growing belly, and muscular arms. He looked into Ken's eyes with his own blue ones. The kindly figure fixed Ken with a look, and Ken looked down.

"I didn't do anything," he said quickly.

"We hear you, but we must talk," the man insisted. "Firstly, you know what this is?" he took out from his bag something that looked like an electric chest pad. "It's a lie detector. I'm gonna know if you're lying or not."

Ken cooperated with the pad being placed on, and even helped buckle it. "What do you want?"

"How old are you, first?"

"12," Ken answered promptly.

The man looked over at the pad. It showed normal heartbeat. "Ok. Now, we move to me. My name is Officer Kenneth Brentman. Call me Kenny. I understand your name also happens to be Ken, so we can be good friends.

Ken nodded, "Ok, what do we need?"

"We need to know few things," Officer Ken said calmly. "What school do you go to?"

Ken shrugged, "Does it matter? Don't you want to find out if I'm behind some crime or not?"

The officer laughed, "Yes, I do. But there are important questions that we need to be answered. Who's your best friend and does he go to your school?"

"He goes to my school," Ken nodded. "And his name is Mark Baker."

Ken nodded, "Interesting. Now, where were you while your family was out?"

"I was out by the river?" Ken answered truthfully. His heart had no reason to beat hard.

"Before?"

"Playing the computer," Ken answered, again, truthfully.

"Before that?"

"Game boy DS."

"Very well, so it won't hurt to check for fingerprints.

Ken shook his head.

"Then we shall," the officer said, and got up to leave.

Ken still sat there, looking down. No one spying on him could tell by his face what he was thinking to himself. It was unfathomable. Eventually, he got up and left himself, back to his own room. He seemed to be thinking something over.

Meanwhile, the officers found no fingerprints, but glove prints. And the glove prints belonged to Jimmy Murtaugh himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 18: A Pregame Life**

The Officer did not only question Ken. As he understood, Ken's best friend was Mark. So, the officer went over for two minutes to ask Mark a few questions. Mark had nothing to fear, unlike Ken who thought he'd be caught for something he didn't do, according to all the evidence.

"I am Officer Ken," the officer said calmly to Mark. "I already asked your friend a few questions. Now I ask you. If you could walk with me a bit, I think we can cover more that way."

Mark obliged, and walked with the officer. "What do you want from me?" Mark asked, sounding a bit demanding. Perhaps it was the influence from Ken taking effect now.

"What grade are you in?" the officer asked firstly.

Mark answered promptly, "Grade Seven."

"Age is twelve, as well?" Officer Ken guessed correctly.

Mark nodded slowly.

"Now, your best friend," the officer asked.

"Kenneth Murtaugh."

"Oh, I am under the impression that you turned him in a couple days ago," the officer pointed out.

"Err… _was," _Mark corrected. _"Was _my best friend. I dunno about now. After what I did, I dunno if he'd still accept me."

"You really did turn him in then?" the officer asked. "You did the right thing. Well, I suppose the boy learned from the mistake. He named you as his best friend, and didn't bother to emphasize _'was'"_

The officer finished with Mark, and told both families what the kids told him. Of course, this piece of information surprised the parents, who claimed that Mark turned Ken in, so they couldn't possibly still be friends.

During Friday afternoons, both sides would practice. Mike was beginning to like the sport as one to rival hockey. He was getting good at batting and fielding, but batting was his best part. Frequently, he would hit the ball successfully when it was thrown by Jake.

"Come on," Jake called to everyone. "We're getting good at this."

Henry would attempt running from base to base, and once tripped on his way. Elliot laughed on the sidelines with Sarah beside him, before she had to practice with Jake on catching the ball from a distance.

These two love birds were spending a lot of time together. Sarah and Elliot felt a lot for each other, and it really looked as if the relationship was serious this time. It was more serious than last time. She always slipped her arm around him during every dinner that the Bakers and the Murtaugh's had every Friday preceding the games.

"The next game will be baseball," Tom talked over. "And after that?"

"We're trying to decide," Kate said happily, taking a sip of wine.

"We want it to be good," Jimmy said happily.

"Will it be a sport?" Tom asked.

"We don't know," Serina said mysteriously.

"Well we have to know," Jimmy said in a mockery echo of Serina's tone.

Elliot and Sarah were often kissing at the table, much to the disturbance of Nigel and Kyle, who were sitting next to them. Elliot kissed her cheek, and Sarah fed him a pretzel from the snacks.

"Boy, they really are going for each other," Jake laughed with Mike.

"What's next, they gonna eat each other?" Mike asked rhetorically.

"Err… maybe you prefer not knowing," Jake suggested, full of humor.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Mike said loudly as Elliot and Sarah almost made out at the dinner table before realizing that there were people watching them. As a matter of fact, it was Mike's yell which hit them back to Earth.

Anne took a drink of root beer, and then asked Kate how Charlie was.

"Oh Charlie's fine," Kate said happily. "He's still in Tennessee, but last I wrote, he was doing very well. Nothing to suggest he's bad or anything."

"Shame he left the lake."

"Ya well"-

As Kate was talking animatedly and happily to Anne, at the far end, Mark and Ken were sitting without exchanging words. This confused Jimmy and Serina a lot. First, Mark turned Ken in. The two were to end their friendship. The next thing they knew, the officer reported that the two were best friends. Finally, Mark and Ken decided to ignore each other. This left two possibilities.

Mark and Ken could have lied. But that could not be it because they were facing lie detectors. So it had to be truthful. Another possibility was that Ken and Mark were behind the thieveries. But that was also impossible, because the two kids were facing lie detectors; even Mark. How could the two kids get through lie detectors?

After dinners on Fridays, more training would take place, and a part game between the teams.

The next game that was to take place the next day was baseball. They did one inning to see how they stood so far. Of course, now, the inning ended without any team winning. So the two families went back inside, and took their showers before turning in to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 19: Weekend Four- Baseball **

To mark the month's time that it was since the competition began, the Bakers and the Murtaugh's agreed to a game of America's favorite pastime. The two teams were to play baseball, again, at the same University. As the two teams rode to the campus, two kids had something to look forward to, because both had been celebrated before, and both were really good at the game. Jake and Mike could not wait until they were out in that field. Out of all sports, besides hockey, Mike liked baseball second best, because of the hype that surrounded it.

Jake did not like baseball as much as Mike, but he knew he was good at it. He played loads of times with Connor and Coolidge. Connor was a huge fan of baseball from his own childhood and he supported the Chicago White Sox. Jake usually had to tolerate with Connor's long talks of baseball when the season started. Now, Jake found himself playing it, and decided to look on the bright side of things. If he did well, the students who already knew him from before might as well lift him on their shoulders. But maybe that was expecting too much.

The field was almost full size, considering it was a University playing field. Mike gaped at it, "Look at the size of that thing! How're we supposed to make any points at all?"

"Too much for you, kid?" a student laughed as he passed the Bakers. He was walking with his girlfriends who started giggling. Mike went red. That wasn't the end though. The guy turned around to face them. He was very tall and muscular, with big green eyes and short black hair. He laughed as Mike's red face, and then Ken came up, grinning, "I know, I have to deal with him everyday!"

"Loser," the student laughed.

"Yeah, shove off before you start another problem," Ken jeered.

If it was possible, Mike went even redder, and glared at the students. Mike was so close to starting something, but then Jake stepped in, "Enough. Stop it," he said to the student. "And Ken, stay out of this?"

"You gonna make me?" Ken said sneeringly.

"Yah," Jake said mockingly.

Ken glared at him, and walked away. The student walked away too, still laughing. Mike folded his arms, "I could've torn him apart."

"No you couldn't have, and stop getting too hyped up about people against you," Jake said. "We don't want a problem."

"Is something happening?" Tom asked, stepping in sight.

Mike shook his head and walked away.

The Murtaugh's faced the Bakers across the field once again, and this time, the University provided them a couple of commentators to go with the game. Tom folded his arms, "I hope Mike had a good plan for this. I hate baseball."

"Mike's good in it, and I think he's ready," Kate said, looking over at him. At his red face, Kate too lost a little confidence. Why was Mike angry?

"Welcome to the baseball game, this is Gordon Bradley and Mike Johnson. Today, we've been asked to comment this game as amusement and fun to students who may be watching the game. As this is unprofessional, the game is cut by half, and there are only five innings instead of nine. Introducing the players." Gordon spoke in a very strong British accent.

The players walked out. First walked Henry Baker. After Henry's name was called by the commentators who knew the names from the uniforms, Sarah ran out. This time, she resisted the urge to stroke her hair. After Sarah, Elliot ran out. He gave Sarah a good luck pat, and kiss on the cheek before running to his post. Mike ran out last, waving to the crowd happily. All anger was forgotten when he entered the pitch. Slowly, baseball was growing on him more than hockey, (he had to change sooner or later.)

"First up defensive is Team Baker," Mike Johnson called. Mike had an American accent. "It's Jake Baker pitching. Henry Baker catcher behind the offender Elliot Murtaugh. The Bakers have all their players stretched out with none to spare. First base: Mark Baker. Second Base: Nigel Baker. Third Base: Kyle Baker. Shortstop: Mike Baker. Left Field: Kimberly Baker. Center Field: Sarah Baker. Right Field: Jessica Baker."

"That's right, Michael, and the offender is Elliot Murtaugh. So far, he's the only offender out, but more to come as we all know. This will be an interesting game to watch."

Jake took aim with the ball, remembering the techniques Connor taught him, and ran forward and pitched. Elliot swung once, but failed. Henry caught it easily, and threw it back to Jake. It actually wasn't long before Elliot was ordered out. Three strikes forced him out, and Elliot dropped the bat to walk out.

"The pitcher changes to catcher and vice versa as Henry Baker takes the ball," Johnson said. "Let's see if he's anything like the catcher."

"Well, you do have a point Mike. Catching is one thing. Pitching, well, that's something else. And it seems you rest your case! Henry has thrown a foul ball."

And they did rest their case, Henry was out himself. Jake came back to take his place, and the center field Sarah Baker had to take catcher. Jake threw a slow ball, and watched it go. The new batter, Calvin Murtaugh, hit it, very hard. The all flew the length of the pitch, and went out of the outfield, making a home run. Calvin threw the bat away, and ran hands up in the air triumphantly.

"One run for Team Murtaugh," Gordon announced. "They take an early lead."

"Yes, but we still do not know the batting of the Bakers," Mike pointed out. "But considering the varying ages, this must be the most unique of all baseball games I've see."

"I hear ya!"

Daniel was batting next. His hit with the ball was not as good as Calvin's home run. The ball rolled to between second and third base, and short stop had to catch it, and throw it to the one at first base. Just in the nick of time, Daniel was taken out.

"It seems the Bakers are looking to prevent their opponents from loading the bases up," Mike Johnson laughed.

"Well, it's working so far, but for how long we don't know," Gordon added in. "Let's watch now as Jake pitches to Calvin Murtaugh once again. Now I'm guessing the Bakers would love to take out what might be the Murtaugh's best player. Let's- OH! Calvin hit another home run. What the hay! He might as well play for the White Sox for all the good he's doing. Another run and point for the Murtaugh's."

"I guess it could've been worse, if the Bakers hadn't"-

No player paid much attention. The half of the inning ended the same way. The Murtaugh's had two runs, and the Bakers only took out one Murtaugh. Mike had so looked forward to batting, and he wanted to hit it hard. But before he could come up, Henry was up. Twelfth grader Henry Baker faced the pitcher Becky Murtaugh with his bat, and flexed himself.

Henry hit the ball hard. It scanned the pitch, and fell toward the center field Lisa Murtaugh. Henry made first base, and stopped there just as the ball hit the ground. "Lisa too slow to catch!"

"I guess it's only so, being so young," Mike acknowledged. "Now we watch as Jake Baker takes the bat. He swings, he makes a hit. Well one thing for sure, the Bakers are a hell of a lot better than the Murtaugh's at batting."

"Two bases are full, and the Murtaugh's are growing quite determined," Gordon laughed. "Jake Baker is on first base and Henry Baker on second. Even though they have two runs, I guess they have great fear, and the Bakers may be feeding on it."

Mike laughed as Nigel Baker took the bat. Mike was right. The Bakers were better at batting. After two failed attempts, Nigel hit the ball and ran to first base.

"All three bases are loaded!" Gordon yelled in excitement. "Yep, the Bakers are feeding the fear alright, and they're gaining strength from it. Now we see as one of the younger players takes the bat. Let's see if he can make a good run."

"Well Gordon, considering his age, it's not likely," Mike told him.

Mike stood at the batter's place, Tom with his fingers crossed.

"The worse that can happen to those Murtaugh people is a home run made by Mike Baker. What're the odds of that?" Gordon laughed.

Gordon was right. Mike failed the first attempt. Becky grinned happily as Elliot threw it back to her. She made a slow ball, and Mike failed once again. Morale down, he punched the air. He could almost hear the jeers from the students in the largest audience that turned up for a game like this. The jeers made him go red again, but it boosted his morale. He had to hit the ball as hard as possible. Becky threw another slow ball.

"Now if Mike hits a home run," Mike began. "This'll be a whole different game for the Murtaugh's. Either way, it's likely the Bakers make at least one run."

Slow balls were Mike's worse. He tried to keep his eye on it, and swung the bat with his full force. Surprisingly, he hit it very hard. "HOME RUN!" Mike Johnson yelled in surprised. The crowd jumped up and clapped. Mike threw the bat away happily, and ran with his arm up, almost skipping across to first, second, third, and back to home base."

"Four runs in one play!" Gordon yelled almost squeakily he sounded like a bird.

Mike jumped up happily as he touched third base, and ran over to home. He yelled in glee, and jeered at Ken who looked dumbstruck. He could almost sense some students in the audience full of instructors and students yelling in surprise.

Tom jumped up happily. "Four runs! Four runs!"

The heroic play by Mike held out the rest of the inning and throughout the next two, but which time the Murtaugh's only made one run against an additional three by the Bakers, two of which were made in one play."

"Score so far," Gordon asked Mike.

"Well, the Bakers are up with seven points. The Murtaugh's are trailing with three. It doesn't seem possible that the Murtaugh team could ever catch up. Not against Mike Baker, who last inning just had to touch Calvin out, and he was their best. If anything, the lead the Bakers have right now widened by a lot more. After all, we have two more innings they have to play, and each inning, the Bakers have to make something."

And so they did. On the next inning, the Murtaugh's suffered a terrible defeat in Mike's hands. As outfield, Mike had put out three of the Murtaugh team members swiftly, and gave the rest of the inning to the Bakers. That was when another huge run was scored. Once again, the bases were loaded. Once again Mike scored a home run, and once again four runs were scored. The score was made 11 to 3, and Mike was questioning: "How could Mike Baker make these professional runs anyway?"

"Well, I'm guessing it's the size of the pitch. Even so, it's not simple for a kid his age to make runs like this, so he must just have the talent that you don't see in many players on even the Yankee team."

"I'm inclined to agree with you here, Gordon," Mike said agreeably.

The rest of the inning was better for the Murtaugh's, and they did make a comeback. Out of luck and a little skill, Daniel made a home run with two bases already loaded. Jake pitched it, and Daniel hit it hard. He ran triumphantly, giving his team three runs.

"11-6!" Gordon called. "Murtaugh's make a comeback! This is amazing! One inning left to go, let's see if the comeback can hold out and give them a narrow victory over Team Baker.

Alas, it didn't. As a matter of fact, the Bakers made a horrific two plays with four runs in one, and two in another.

"One thing for sure, the Bakers are hell good at loading their bases, and keeping it that way," Mike said. The score is 17-6, and the Murtaugh's are down by eleven runs."

The rest of the inning was not so good either. Jimmy's team showed the capability of a comeback, but made too many errors in the next half inning. Their players were kicked out swiftly and simply, either by ball or by force-out.

Mike knew what was coming from the minute the game ended. He was pat on the back many times. The students who jeered earlier walked past, completely ignoring him. Mike couldn't care less though. He was the big hero of the game, and after playing it, hockey seemed almost like nothing compared to the plays he just made.

_A/N: Which is exactly how it should be? You know, I know Mike loves hockey and all that, but people do change as they grow older, and I thought Mike would appeal more as a baseball fan. At least he's still confident enough to pick fights with people older than him. Let this long chapter make up for the previous short ones though. Now, the Bakers won two, and the Murtaugh's won two. I wonder who'll take the next. (Seriously, I have no idea who'll win. I'm leaving this to luck and fate. Well, We'll find out.) _


	20. Chapter 20

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 20: The One Who Stood Up**

The Murtaugh's faced a huge defeat and embarrassment as the Bakers beat them by over ten points. Jimmy could not forget it in a hurry, and wanted very much to beat him in the next game.

The next game was agreed by Serina and Kate, and Tom and Jimmy had to go with it. They were to play next weekend a race around the University campus. Of course, no one liked it.

"You're making us do racing? That's not even a real sport!"

"It's what we're playing as the last game," Serina said firmly. "Rivalry between the families is too high now, and we don't want it higher."

"Nothing we can do about it, considering what happens between Mike and Ken all the time!" Tom said angrily.

Tom was referring to the recent problem Ken had with Mike. For he first time, they confronted each other directly, but not in the way everyone waited for. Many, even those in school, wondered when the two would end up fighting all-out, one-on-one, with no help on either side. The Elementary building was blocked by a wall, but the younger kids often went up to the junior high school for P.E., so Ken and Mike still ran into each other.

One Wednesday, the two ran into each other, and stared. "What do you want?" Ken demanded angrily. Some of his friends stopped to watch. There they went all over again.

"Get out of my way," Mike said angrily, and tried walking past.

Mike was not gonna get away easily. Mark and Ken's other friend George blocked Mike's way, and pushed him back in Ken's face. Ken eyed him angrily, and said, "Get out of my face."

Mike made to do it again, but he was pushed in again by George and Mark. Ken got angry again, and yelled, "Out of my WAY!" He pushed Mike hard to the floor, and kicked him.

As Ken walked over Mike and past him, and his friend following, Mike scrambled back up. He so wanted to fight, but fighting three was not a good idea. He needed Jake's help, and he had class. No. He had to stand up. Mike could not take this lying down. He ran up and jumped Ken from behind. Ken leapt forward out of the way, and spun around. He threw a punch at Mike, but it missed. George and Mark moved forward and held him back again, laughing. Mike struggled.

As Ken's laughter went on, Mike struggled more. Miraculously, he got away. He elbowed Mark in the stomach, and charged. George whooped in surprise and Ken's laughter died away as Mike charged. Ken stepped back. Mike thought he was about to run, so he stopped. He smirked triumphantly, getting Ken angry again, and provoking more physical contact. Ken kicked him.

Mike dove on him, and they were tussling evenly on the ground when two teachers ran up and put a stop to it. This didn't end there, or in detention. When they came home, they were not quiet and trying to avoid each other's eye as usual. They were yelling.

"You pushed on purpose!" Mike yelled.

"I told you I have no reason to push you!"

"Then why did you do it?!"

"I dunno, maybe you deserve it!"

Maybe you'd deserve this!" Mike hit his back head. Ken spun round and stared at Ken. Mark was behind them, watching them go at it. Mike went on angrily, "What the hell is your problem?"

"You!"

"No, you obviously have an issue with me since you first came back," Mike said angrily. "Either you tell me what the hell possesses you, or get out of my face."

"Obviously, it's just your presence possessing me," Ken breathed.

Mike made to jump forward, but Ken held his head from coming any closer. Mike yelled angrily, and he started flailing. Ken laughed, but stopped when Mike stepped back, and dived again. The fight was about to escalate into full-scale contact with punching and kicking, but Elliot ran in and held Mike back before the dive.

"Whoa!" Elliot yelled. He grabbed Ken and pushed him away like it was nothing. "What the hell is going on?!"

"He started it!" Mike yelled.

"Well, he's a"-

"Then stay away from each other," Elliot said angrily "Do you want the competition to end because of this? Just leave it."

"Yeah, save it till after the game," Sarah added in, and she and Elliot walked away.

Mike walked away backwards, eyes on Ken the entire time he was walking. Ken just stared at him, and then his eyes brightened up. Mike was about to stop walking back when he walked back straight into something. He yelled as Jimmy took hold of him.

"What's going on?"

Tom came in view too. "Not again. Mike, come inside and help decide the kind of Christmas card we're putting together." Tom took Mike away inside. Mike walked away, trying very hard to ignore Ken's distant laughter at Mike walking into Jimmy and Tom, and being taken away inside. How Ken wished he could've thrown a rock at Mike or something.


	21. Chapter 21

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 21: Two Friendly Rivals**

After hearing Ken's laughter from the house, Mike had had it. He couldn't bear the smile anymore. That hateful smile upon Ken's face. He felt as though he must eat or be eaten. He could stay quiet and deal with it, ignore it, and live; or, he could do something about it. Since starting a fight with him at that moment was not smart, he decided to hone himself before doing anything reckless and rash.

"Dad," he looked up at his father as he walked in. "I wanna take Karate."

"What?"

"I wanna take Karate."

"Why, so you can fight Ken with it," Tom asked smartly.

"Dad, I can't stay small forever," Mike protested. "I wanna take Karate, so maybe I won't have to fight him. Then he'll know I'm better than him."

"We'll talk about it with your mother, and then we'll decide," Tom said lowly.

As they were choosing the Christmas card, Tom brought the subject up. "Kate, Mike wants to take Karate."

Mike looked up hopefully for all the good that did. Kate answered immediately as if without thought. "No."

However, it wasn't only Mike who protested. Tom also made a point. "It's great the hone a young mind, and Mike will be so ready for high school when he goes. Honey, this is foolproof, and"-

Over the protests, she gave in, "Ok, ok, take it. Not Karate, but another more specific kind. Tae Kwon Do will do it. Lessons for that are closer. One violent act from Mike though, and it's off."

"Deal," Mike said promptly.

"You got yourself a class," Tom said, patting him on the back as Mike ran upstairs to tell Jake and Sarah. "Use it wisely."

That weekend, Tom enrolled Mike in Tae Kwon Do class, and there Mike received his own Karate robe. As Mike had practiced the first jab, two more came in, and that just made everything worse. And what a mistake it was for Tom and Kate not to take Mike out and put him in a different class, because there was Ken, standing with his father.

Mike could've screamed aloud, but he screamed on the inside instead. Ken! Ken! Ken was there! Now he had to fight evenly with him. Mike hoped Tom and Kate would not take him out, and his hopes prevailed, because it didn't even cross their minds.

"Ken in this class," Tom asked Jimmy as he sat beside him, and watched the first lesson.

"Yeah, he begged us yesterday," Jimmy nodded, sitting beside Tom. "So, what's your reason? Your kid wanna beat up my kid?"

Tom laughed, "Might be the case. But I'm thinking Tae Kwon Do would soften Mike a bit, and he wouldn't need to hurt anybody."

"That's basically the same with Ken," Jimmy agreed. "I'm hoping that if he knows he can do it, he won't need to do it. That's the case with every kid. It really softens them up, and there's no need for violence. We have enough wars for one century. God knows if we need another."

Tom laughed heartily, and fell into conversation with Jimmy.

"Now, Tae Kwon Do is all mostly kicks," the master explained to them.

Ken was beside Mike, and both had to resist the urge to do an example of what they learned on each other. The master went on, "However, there will be some jabs in the second lesson. With practice, you will be able to do something like this:"

He turned to his equal, and they bowed. The two went at it equally and none to prevail for one minute before bowing once more.

As the lesson went on, different attacks were learned, and Mike itched to try them on Ken. However, his wish did not come till later. The entire lesson was long, and breathtaking.

The instructor gave them five minutes break, and Mike and Ken walked beside each other doing nothing. They didn't talk. Ken just wiped his forehead and looked over at Mike to see if he was doing the same.

Their bags were in the same spot, so they walked the same way, and both opened their bags. It seemed Tom and Jimmy had left them to get a lunch before coming to pick them up, so the two were alone. Mike would've loved to pick a fight with Ken now, but he didn't feel up to it. Ken took one large gulp, let out a lot of breath, and sat down. Mike did the same, and sat beside Ken.

The two didn't talk to each other much. Not much. Mike looked over and said, "Breathtaking."

"If I wasn't so out of breath, I'd"- Ken started, but was interrupted.

"Everyone back in!"

Ken and Mike hurried back in. Mike didn't know why he was getting friendly with Ken. Ken was practicing Tae Kwon Do with him, and he might as well get used to him. "Ok, now we do some free fighting before exercising." By instinct, Mike and Ken faced each other, especially because they were beside each other the entire time. "Bow, and attempt a kick or jab."

All thoughts of peace left, Mike went straight for jabs. Ken went for kicks. Mike hit Ken's foot out of the way, and crouched the other. It was really amateur, and it was only a forward kick meaning nothing.

Mike actually hit Ken with a jab, and his spirits soared. Ken shook his head. "Heh, sorry."

"Oh, it's"- Ken hit with a hard and unsuspected kick. "Ok."

Mike stepped back after the blow.

"Calm down!" the instructor yelled over the blows. Mike and Ken weren't the only ones taking it further. A couple behind them was going for each other as if they were already pro, even though they were only yellow belt.

Mike bowed first to end it. Ken bowed back. "Fine, peace."

The lesson ended like that, and the two walked back outside to meet Jimmy. According to him, Tom had left, and wanted Jimmy to drive the two to their neighborhood. That was probably to push for them to make up. Mike thought it was taking it too far, but he didn't want to smash any chances, and decided not to give Ken any signal he still hated him.

In the car, the two both sat in the back, leaving the front empty. For a bit, and quite awkwardly, the two conversed a tiny bit, casually and cautiously. Jimmy hid his smile as they rode home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 22: Weekend Five- The Big Race**

After baseball, Mike was the hero for the Bakers, and was seen as a good leader. Of course, the Murtaugh's hated his leadership. Mike's leadership was their number one problem. At some points, even Calvin could be seen throwing darts at a picture of Mike. Jimmy walked into the room to catch him doing that, and he just started laughing.

The next sport was going to be a big race. At first, Jimmy and Tom disagreed, but they made an agreement themselves. "The race will be anything goes," Jimmy told Serina and Kate. "The karts are all same speed, so setting obstacles will help turn it around."

"It's too rough," Serina protested.

"Yes, but it's too simple without," Tom said reasonably. "Look, honey, it will be fun."

"Its fun I'm worried about!" Kate said firmly.

"Well, the kids at the University will sure not care much anymore," Jimmy said back. "They're watching this in greater numbers than before, and we'll need to amuse them."

Serina shook her head. As Kate opened her mouth to protest more, Serina cut through, "If anyone gets hurt, you two take the blame."

"Deal!"

Tom and Jimmy walked off happily.

The students at the University were looking forward to this race, especially when they found out it was anything goes. The karts were only six in number. The kids all stared, and asked, "Six?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Two kids in each," Kate said, looking at all of them. Split evenly. Three for Bakers; three for Murtaugh's. The two will have to work together. The round is a race around the campus. A line has been drawn to show where you have to go."

Elliot had a what-the-hell look on his face, and Sarah was covering her mouth from a laugh.

"All of you choose your partners, and go in for an equal chance at winning," Serina ordered. "One minute."

"Alright, Mike, with me," Jake said. "I drive, and you mess with the obstacles. You got the things we wanted?"

"Yea," Mike nodded readily. Mike and Jake jumped into a car together.

To everyone's surprise, Ken seized Mark and the two went in, with Ken the driver. Lisa and Robin got into another. Nigel and Kyle also seized one. Kim and Jessica decided to sit in one too, despite their mother's objections. The last car went for Elliot and Sarah.

"What's Mark doing in"-

"Forget that," Tom interrupted through Jeffery. "What's my daughter doing with your son?"

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Jeffery called to Elliot.

"I dunno, we'll check," Elliot called back. He put two names in a baseball hat of his, and shook it. He had Sarah pick it out.

"WHO?"

"Oh, we'd better get ready," Sarah laughed, and they rode away slowly to the starting line.

"Engines ready!" Kate called loudly.

Jake signaled to all Baker players to say, "Hit only Murtaugh's. He glanced over at Sarah, and mouthed, "Who?"

Sarah looked away, smiling to herself. She put her arm around Elliot. At his command though, she got everything ready. "Ok, ready? Let's give our team a win."

"Mark, get the binoculars," Ken ordered. "We'll see who wins this race with our advantage."

"Are you sure this"-

"_Anything goes,"_ Ken repeated.

Mark took them out, and tested them. The campus looked very large. Serina announced the race would be one lap, so this would be one long race. Mark bit his bottom lip nervously.

Kate approached them one last time, "The points will be divided on offense, defense, and winner, so don't only go for the gold. The real winner will be by the points earned. No cheap hits by hitting when the opponent is already down. First place gets one hundred points. Second place gets ninety. Third place gets eighty. Fourth place gets seventy. Fifth place gets sixty. Sixth place gets fifty."

They all nodded. Ken looked over at Mark. "This race gives it all away, so after this, we'll have to get back to work immediately."

"No problem," Mark said happily, and got ready the bag of all their offensive weapons.

However, no one bothered to think what Nigel and Kyle might've had up their sleeves.

"The offensive points will be decided by how many times a certain team hits another in _front,"_ Kate explained loudly. "Defense will be based on how well you maneuver around any obstacles in your way, or defend yourself against people _trying to pass you. _Ten points for each time an action is done."

Serina looked up, and raised the checkered flag. "To finish the lap, both riders have to be in, or the kart is invalid. Three… two… one… GO!" She waved it down and they started. Ken immediately stepped on the pedal, and their kart moved forward. Since Ken was the first to go, his and Mark's kart were ahead of everyone else, who were evenly matched with each other.

Mark reached into the bag, but Ken stopped him. "Wait till they reach us. We're gonna need them."

"Just to distract them," Mark said, taking a few tiny pink balls out.

"Hold on," Ken said calmly, "Wait till we reach a fork."

Sarah and Elliot tied with Lisa and Robin, swerved over sharply, and hit Lisa and Robin off course. As a turn came, Elliot managed to make a better turn than Nigel and Kyle, and took the lead into a cloud of pink smoke. Elliot covered his nose. "What the hell!"

"I'll bet its Ken and Mark!" Sarah said angrily as they rode out. "Now where are they?"

"There!" Elliot pointed.

Mark looked back through binoculars and saw Sarah and Elliot gaining ground. "Damn it!"

"That's one smoke bomb wasted!" Ken said angrily.

"We're as fast," Mark told him. "Step on it!"

Ken obliged, and they kept the ground they had left. Mark threw back spiked jacks on the road to stop Elliot and Sarah in their tracks. Elliot whistled, and drove completely off the road and way off course. Nigel, who was driving the car held his hand up for Kyle as a signal, and pointed it at Ken's car as they passed Sarah's. Kyle took a small gun that looked like a red pistol with a large yellow sphere. He opened the sphere, and placed a small bag in it. He closed it, and pointed it.

Mark and Ken were unwary, and soon, Ken felt a bag hit him in the face. It popped and paint splattered all over him. He covered his eyes, and the car went uncontrolled, slowed down, and stopped. Mark yelled in anger as Nigel and Kyle gained up on them. "Take the pedal, Ken!"

Ken took the pedal and slowly they gained speed, now tied with the twins.

Much of the race was spent between Ken and Mark and the twins. Lisa and Robin were not far behind them. Tied with the Murtaugh twins were Kim and Jessica, yelling about computational error. Nigel looked at Kyle shortly, "Put five in the thing! Put five!"

Kyle hurriedly put five bags in the sphere, and pointed it. Mark ducked the one aimed for him, and reached into the bag himself. There was an identical green gun already loaded. He pointed, and fired. Nigel was hit on the shoulder.

"Oh, missed!" Mark yelled. "I meant to get his face."

"Shoot again, Mark," Ken yelled.

Kyle jumped from his seat, and jumped over on Mark's car. He fired at Ken's back head, letting Nigel take the lead instead. Mark crawled over the back to try and confront Kyle, but both ended up falling off. They jumped up as Lisa's car swerved out of the way and into a railway. Kyle took a bunch of jacks from his pocket and split them between his hands. One bunch was thrown on the road to pop one of Kim's tires. The others were thrown at Mark.

Meanwhile, Nigel was in the lead now by a bit, and Ken was trying in vain to get past him. He couldn't fight Nigel alone. Eventually, with one hand on the wheel, Nigel jacked Ken's car, and Ken came to an abrupt halt. Kyle and Mark were making a display of street fighting. Kyle ducked a paint bag, and kicked the jacks already on the ground behind and popped Lisa's tires next. The cars behind were down, and Sarah and Elliot rode past.

There were also two more riders who were forgotten. Jake and Mike also rode past them, getting closer to the warring karts in front. Mike laughed aloud as he hit Ken from behind with a slingshot. He clutched his head, and the car slowed. Jake and Mike rode past easily, Jake laughing hard.

Mike, also with his own ammunition, shot back at Ken's face, this time making direct hit. Ken shut his eyes tight to avoid any in his eyes. Mike clapped Jake's hand as they took a small lead over the last kart left. The one with Nigel in it. Since they were both on the same team, they left each other alone.

Sarah and Elliot emerged next, ready to show whose side they were on. If they attacked Nigel, Jake, or Mike, it would be painfully obvious. Jake gave Nigel a get-ready look. Nigel pointed the gun with only two bags left.

Elliot was allowed to make it behind Jake and Mike, and Sarah called, "Give both teams a victory. Ken and Mark are down. Give us both points, and the second and third places get their own points. But you let us make this."

"No way," Mike yelled back. "We're fighting a whole family. You want both teams to get the point, take third place. Jake gained speed and went ahead.

"NOW!" Sarah yelled.

Elliot made a surprise attack with jacks, and stopped Nigel in his tracks. Jake fired a paint gun, and Mike shot the slingshot. Sarah ducked, and Elliot turned out of the way. Sarah fired paint bags herself. Mike and Sarah were shooting at each other harshly. In the tension, only eight shoulder hits were made equally on both sides. None hit heads.

"Swerve, Jake!" Mike yelled.

At the same time Jake swerved into their car. Elliot swerved into Jake's kart. They hit each other, and Mike jumped onto their kart. He hit Sarah at the same time Elliot jacked and halted Jake. Sarah was sightless for enough time for him to confront Elliot. Elliot halted the kart, and jumped out. Mike jumped out after him.

As they started to fire, more karts came up. The jacked cars from before that belonged to Ken, Mark, Kim, Jessica, Lisa, and Robin rode up. The karts were very slow, as if the patched up tires were still steadily losing the air they regained with very tough work. They all saw the fighting, and jumped out, firing for the only good kart left. It was one big offensive turf war between Bakers and Murtaugh's.

Mike kicked the jacks up at Sarah's face just as she got the paint off. Jake fired at Elliot, ducking a shot from Lisa. Kim and Jessica were fighting with jacks. They kicked and threw with their own judgment on where to hit. Nigel and Kyle were fighting back-to-back, hitting Sarah once again, and Elliot finally taken down. With paint on Elliot's face, Kyle kicked the jacks up at him, and they stuck to the paint this time.

While Lisa and Robin were kept at bay by Kim and Jessica in a very fierce fight, Jake and Mike shot sling shots at Mark. After a couple o hits, Mark ran out and behind a tree. Ken kicked the jacks up at Jake, and ran at Mike. Mike pointed a paint gun and fired. Ken dived down. From the ground, he fired at Mike. Jake scrambled back up, and picked up Mike's dropped slingshot. Ken fired up in the sky, and Mike, taking the bait, had his eyes follow it up and into the sun. He covered his eyes, and Ken fired once more. At the same time, more jacks were thrown. Jake defended his face with his arm, and fired another ball. Ken did the same, and fired himself. Jake's face was splattered with paint, defeated.

"Yo Mark!" Ken called.

Mark ran from the tree and charged at Nigel and Kyle. Kim and Jessica, having engaged in a fight with Lisa and Robin, were splattered with paint and jacks. Lisa and Robin met the same fate in the clash. The only ones left were Ken and Mark and Nigel and Kyle. Within two seconds, Mark was splattered. Ken fired at Kyle, and ducked Nigel's paint. Kyle ducked around Ken's arm, and pointed. Ken pointed his gun at Nigel, and Nigel pointed at Mark who pointed his at Kyle.

"Ok, draw, deal?" Ken offered.

"NO WAY!" Nigel yelled, and fired at Ken surprisingly. Ken was out, having been hit from Nigel and Kyle, and Mark splattered Kyle. Nigel ducked Mark's shots, and ran over to where the jacks lay. He ducked again, picked the jacks up, and threw one. Mark ducked, expecting it to be more. As he raised his head, more were thrown. Paint was shot, and Mark was out.

He helped Kyle up, got the paint off, and they took back the good kart. The next ones to get their sights back and paint off were Sarah and Elliot. The next ones to take a slower kart were Lisa and Robin. Ken got himself back in, and got in the kart with Mark. Next, Kim and Jessica took a kart, and then Jake and Mike. In that order, the race was finished to cheers on both sides.

"The winner of the race is… Nigel and Kyle!" Serina announced. "However, by points, the real winners who fought the hardest were Sarah and Elliot!"

_A/N: Wait a sec. I need to get everything in order. Nigel and Kyle get one hundred points. Sarah and Elliot get ninety or forty-five each. Lisa and Robin get eighty. Ken and Mark get seventy or thirty-five each. Kim and Jessica get sixty. Jake and Mike get fifty._

_Offensive and Defensive counts what we saw, and what happened in the background while we were focusing on Ken and Mark. This was decided by flipped coins. _

_Offensively: Mark and Ken get sixty or thirty each. Jake and Mike get ninety. Kim and Jessica get ninety. Lisa and Robin get one hundred. Sarah and Elliot get one hundred and ten or fifty-five each. Nigel and Kyle get one hundred and ten. _

_Defensively: Mark and Ken get thirty or fifteen each. Jake and Mike get one hundred. Kim and Jessica get twenty. Lisa and Robin got none. Sarah and Elliot get ninety or forty-five each. Nigel and Kyle get thirty. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 23: Two Rival Families **

The end of the race meant the end of the whole competition. Of course, the competition was supposed to be best three out of five. In that context, the Bakers won, and the students cheering for Team Baker were in glee, but the Murtaughs refused to accept it, or in a more specific view, Jimmy refused to accept it. The University students cheered as Nigel and Kyle crossed the finish line. A couple of eight year olds outwitted all the other racers, and finished them. The race was completely in question. The winners were Nigel and Kyle. The ones who got the most points were Sarah and Elliot.

Bakers got the race, but Jimmy demanded a do-over for many reasons.

"What view can possibly justify the fact you want a do-over?" Tom demanded.

"Many things," Jimmy explained. He looked at everyone as he said this.

Nigel and Kyle were receiving their first place ribbons as prizes from the Dean herself.

Jimmy ignored that, "First, we had two different team members in one kart. Ken and Mark? Sarah and Elliot? I ask you? We didn't even know whose team they were on. I mean, what if all two were with you, and gives you an unfair advantage?"

Tom was speechless, because he could not think of anything directly against that. Instead, he said, "Us Bakers were in the same position. We accepted. Either way, Nigel and Kyle won this, and they're on our team, so we win this. Best three out of five and we won."

"No way!" Jimmy said angrily. "We decided this by points, and first place ribbons or not, Sarah and Elliot won this."

"Then since it is uncertain, we take the race winner. Or, the ones in second. Either way, it's Nigel and Kyle. The Bakers have this game!"

"I demand a do-over," Jimmy said angrily. "And we decide who wins this fairly, three out of five. Otherwise"-

"We put points for a reason," Serina said agreeably. "I believe we should decide the winner through points."

Of course, like all winners, they refuse to give in their victory when it is so close to them. We've seen it many times. Many times, we see one man or woman as a clear winner, but the one behind, close behind, can see the finish line too and would think it stupid to give in. And who wouldn't believe it stupid to give in. They are so close. They got nothing to lose by continuing so why give in? There isn't any good reason. What was wise was to keep going until it was completely over. That's exactly what both Tom and Jimmy were doing, and they could not let it go easily, even by compromise, though many thought Serina's offer had some merit and it was unfair for Tom to turn it down so flatly.

"We can't do that," Tom said back. "We started this under the impression that it was gonna be three out of five. That's how we do it. Otherwise, we have to count other things in as well. It's too much work, and we have students waiting to hear the verdict." Many students clapped at Tom's mentioning them.

"Look," Kate said, coming between them. "We'll decide this later. Right now, let's go back home."

The two families left much to the boo's of the students. Jimmy waved back at them, and Mike called back, "Results will come… eh… eventually."

The ride home was very quiet, because Kate and Serina forced their husbands quiet while they wives tried working the issue out. It was the only way to solve this, and they heard both views, Kate and Serina had to talk to each other and act as messengers.

This is why this whole competition was only the beginning.

_A/N: At this point, it sounds like I'm a storyteller. I'm sorry if I bored some readers this time. The chapter had to be a bit explanatory. Now, it's over, and the next chapter will be normal. It's true though. The whole competition is only the beginning. There are still so many problems yet to be solved. Though I'd be lying if I said this story was not more than half way done._


	24. Chapter 24

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 24: The Interrogating Enemy**

"TOM!" Kate yelled one morning, waking half the house up. Tom looked up from the newspaper he was reading in the living room. He jumped as Kate's voice filled the house.

Jake leapt out of bed as if a cannon went off, and looked around wildly. The only one who seemed to be still asleep was Mark, who slept peacefully. Of course, this was natural for him. He was a heavy sleeper.

Tom's feet were heard stamping down the stairs to where Kate stood. "In the night!" she shrieked. "We've been robbed!"

"What was taken?" Tom demanded.

Sarah came down tiredly, and watched as Kate searched frantically in vain. "What happened?"

"Antiques were stolen," Tom answered shortly. "Sarah, go get everyone else. Water them out of bed if you have to. This house is on alert. Now, gather everyone in the living room, and then go fetch the Murtaugh's."

"Yes dad," Sarah obliged, and ran off.

Within an hour, the Murtaugh's and Bakers were all dressed in their day clothes, and sat in the living room, however reluctantly the Murtaugh's may've been.

Tom was walking back and forth, eyeing everyone. Kate was standing too, but at the door. She eyed all of them for three seconds before looking down at her own shoes. "We're here today to investigate something," Tom said to everyone, as the only one standing aside from Kate. "An antique was taken from our home."

Jimmy got up, "Are you suggesting we took it?"

"No," Tom shot back. "But you're missing jewelry yet to be returned. What're the odds these thefts are connected."

Ken looked over at Mark questioningly. Mark shook his head, and looked back at Tom. Tom noticed though. "No to what, Mark?"

Mark shrugged, "Nothing. We don't know who did it?"

"Someone in here is guilty," Tom said to everyone.

Sarah looked at Jake, and mouthed something to him. Jake shook his head. Tom then questioned Jake. "What do you need, Jake?"

"I dunno," Jake said quickly. "Don't ask me who took it."

"Sarah, you're always guilty," Tom said shrewdly. "Do you have anything to do with this?"

Sarah shook her head, "No."

"Who, on your side, was up last night Jimmy?"

Jeffery looked over at his kids. "Are you blaming them, Tom?"

"I'm blaming everyone," Tom said angrily. "What would you do, Jim?"

Jimmy looked at everyone on his side. "Just three; Daniel was messing with his mobile which is apparently picking up phone waves by accident from Indiana. Ken was up for a midnight snack. I think Elliot was up on the computer doing God knows what."

Everyone looked over at Elliot, who said, almost squeakily out of nervousness, "I was talking to Sarah on MSN."

"You were talking that late?" Tom questioned.

"Yes," Sarah said. "He was talking to me. If you want, check the history. That'll tell you everything."

"Ok, ok, we believe you," Tom said, giving up. "Calvin?"

"Midnight snack," Calvin assured. "Mom was there. She knows I took nothing."

Serina nodded, looking over at Ken, who was the last one left. Everyone, one by one, looked at Ken. Even Mark. Ken had no reason to collapse under any pressure though. "I took nothing. That's the truth. Besides, what means do I have entering your house myself?"

"He's right," Jimmy defended. "It's gotta be someone from your house."

"Nigel, Kyle?"

The twins shook their heads. Tom passed Kim and Jess, knowing they did nothing, and stopped at Sarah again. "Young woman."

"I did nothing dad!" Sarah said angrily "I was talking with Elliot on MSN."

"No more late night conversations," Tom said. "And that goes for all of you, at least in my family. A curfew is being placed for this, until the culprit is found. From now on, no one is allowed up after eleven."

That went for everyone, and out of respect, Jimmy felt obliged to do the same thing. Even so, the families had tensions once again. The only two friends between them were Ken and Mark, and that was strange as Mark was known to have betrayed Ken.

Tensions between Mike and Ken seemed to have softened. At least one thing was a good sign between the relationships between Murtaugh's and Bakers. Sometimes, Mike and Ken exchanged words during Karate breaks.

"The instructor is good," Mike muttered breathlessly.

"He's from South Korea, you know that?" Ken told him.

"Why am I not surprised," Mike said as the instructor called them back.

The two had done more free fighting. The two fought respectfully and kept themselves cool. If anything, the only read friends between the two families was probably Mike and Ken, but that too was weird. Unlike the first lesson, they were fighting with more respect, conversing while dodging and jabbing and kicking, "Who do you think the thief is?" Mike asked Ken.

Ken shrugged, "Don't ask me. But I think it's someone else. I mean, it's probably someone outside our families. I think it's probably someone at Calvin's University playing a trick on us."

Mike shrugged, "We'll see."

When the lesson ended, the two actually clapped hands. They handed each other towels on their way to the car where Tom was waiting. "Are you two ok now?"

Mike shrugged, but Ken said, "Guess so."

And that was the truth. They were ok. It seemed Tom's plan with Jimmy worked, and instead of Karate increasing tensions as Kate and Serina thought, it actually reduced them. Now, Mike and Ken were acting as friends.


	25. Chapter 25

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 25: Under the Bush **

Mike and Ken were a lot better than they started off as. The next day after Karate, Mike and Ken had to wait a bit longer for Jimmy to pick them up, as it was his turn. Mike took a sip from his water bottle, and Ken turned to him, "Can I have a sip?"

Mike passed it over to him, and Ken poured a bit into his mouth before giving it back.

Jimmy drove up, and they got in the car. Mike began to think that Ken had completely reformed. The question was; did Ken feel the same way? Did Ken feel Mike was cool? Did Ken really reform?

Mike's question was answered when they arrived home and Mark was waiting outside for Ken. Mike got out and walked slowly back inside. Mark and Ken retreated behind a tree. Before Mike walked inside, he remembered that Sarah and Jake took the console with them to Connor's house. So Mike walked back to where Ken was, thinking he'd hang out with Mark and Ken like he sometimes did.

On his way, he heard low voices, and not wanting to be heard, crouched behind a thick bush and crawled in. There, he heard Ken and Mark conversing, and obviously did not want to be heard.

"-just like the way you got the antiques," Ken said. "Just this one, and then we'll leave it there."

"We give up?" Mark asked incredulously. "That's it? I mean, after all this time? After all the work, you wanna stop?"

"Just look at it as- getting better," Ken said humbly. "Just this and we'll have enough money to get on. It's not like we're gonna live off doing this."

"Why so humble?" Mark asked. Of course he expected to live off something like this. It was easy and there was little danger of being caught. It wasn't like he was on the run or anything.

"I just- it doesn't feel right anymore," Ken said lowly. "Take them, and stay a bit humble, man."

"No," Mark smirked. "It's from Mike, isn't it?"

Maybe Ken's words came from Mike's small influence on him, but that was it. It proved that Ken was still no good. Mike now didn't feel right hanging out with Ken anymore. He had to do something. If Mike gave up on Ken, Ken would just get worse. He had to keep talking to him. But how could he talk to Ken anyway?

"It's not from Mike," Ken snapped. "I mean we keep cool for a bit. We did it once. Doing it repeatedly just makes us more open and exposed. Mike is just a gullible idiot. He seriously thinks I'm like him. Who'd want to be, huh? I just got him believing we're innocent."

"Or, if we got him on our side," Mark said lowly.

Ken chose not to answer. He disappeared behind a tree a bit further away. "When do we sell?" Mark asked loudly.

"Hmm, how about we give it two weeks, and then we'll finish this game? Wait till the cry to die down, sell them, and leave it."

"Right," Mark nodded. He disappeared after Ken, and they clapped hands on it, before parting, leaving a surprised, hidden Mike feeling betrayed. Ken made himself look so good to Mike, and instead, he plans to stab everyone in the back. What a guy? How could someone like him live with himself? Further, how could Mark even agree to it? Didn't he know what he was getting himself into?

Mike stayed under the bush, pondering over the issue for a long time. Mike's views on Ken changed, and he even trusted Ken when he swore he didn't take them. Well, it was the truth, so Ken's swear was half truth. It was the dishonest truth Ken told that pissed Mike off.

Sometimes, Mike even asked himself, 'What would an older Kenneth Murtaugh be like?'

Mike would then answer to himself, 'A thief.'

Mark and Ken were both twelve years old. Mike was nine, and he was already getting into stuff he liked and enjoyed doing. Mike thought to himself for a long time about this kind of thing. Even at such a young age of nine, he was absolutely sure of his likings. He liked sports, and he found himself a big fan of hockey and baseball.

After playing sports, Mike found himself in his element. Did Ken not have his own element? Was he really just another common young thief who would grow up to be a homeless guy, or a common gangster of New York? After thinking like that, Mike would then feel a bit sorry for Ken and Mark. He hated Ken with a passion, but someone becoming homeless? He wished he could do something about it.

Probably, if Mike fought him, Ken was give up and be a bit more humbled. That was one way, or Mike could seek help. Mike decided on the last one. If he could get a little help, namely from Jake, Ken would probably be forced down. It was no use telling an adult this time, because that never worked.


	26. Chapter 26

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 26: All-out War**

The fight between Jimmy and Tom did not evaporate as expected. Instead, he got worse. As Tom had refused to call it on points, Jimmy changed his mind to a harsher stance. The Murtaugh's had won the competition, because they had played fairly, and that's what counted. The Bakers, meanwhile, should deal with it.

Tom had scoffed as Jimmy's stance, and said the Bakers had won fair and square. He also didn't fail to point out that Jimmy had changed his mind about the whole issue, which was unfair. Jimmy's change had angered more than just Tom. Kate got angry too, and stopped going over to talk to Serina, which in turn made Serina angry.

The conflict spread to the kids as well. Elliot had effectively ditched Jake and his pals. Connor had advised him on going out with Sarah, but Connor, and especially Coolidge was not exactly the type of people Elliot liked hanging out with. Even Jessica was distant with him, but that was normal since the incident with Sarah. It had damaged a promising relationship with Jessica. However, Elliot had no regrets. It was better to be 'just friends' with her.

As November arrived, everything got worse. It seemed to Mike that Ken had not changed due to Mike's influence. He took more things. One by one, jewelry and antiques disappeared. Thanksgiving neared, and it seemed as if nothing would stop. Tom and Jeffery cut off their meetings and it was like they were no longer friends. Even Kate and Serina gave up, after Jimmy changed his position, and Kate found herself sympathetic with Tom.

The kids were no help either. As said, the kids were affected as well. It made Elliot have a harder attitude than usual towards Jake and his pals. It made Mike hate Ken's guts once again, and hate him more than usual. It made Sarah and Elliot have many disagreements about the whole thing. The two had tried ignoring it, and acting like there was no situation, but the parents showed signs of wanting the two to break up.

Elliot had dreamt of being the boyfriend that won the competition, and Sarah had wanted to prove to Elliot that he needed her. Now, both felt that their desires were being threatened. Sarah and Elliot had tried hard to keep it cool, but it was difficult, and their relationship was once again in danger of being tarnished.

The only contact between the two sides were Jimmy and Tom taking turns on driving Ken and Mike to and from Tae Kwon Do class. Ken had tried to open conversation with Mike like always, but this time Mike was angry. Ken hadn't understood until Mike had punched him painfully in the chest after class, when they were waiting.

"What the"- Mike looked at him with anger, and Ken got it. He smirked, "Oh, you heard, did you? Couldn't tell, could you? Because you know I'll smash you if you do."

"I'll tell you what, Ken," Mike breathed angrily. "I've trusted you. It's your choice to betray, but I trusted you. If I beat you, you're going to beg for me not to tell."

"Hah!" Ken laughed. "You think I care? You can't beat me. Get it? You _can't. _I mean, do you seriously think I give a damn about you trusting or distrusting me? Let me tell you what, _Mikey._ How about you join with Mark and me, Mike? Then we can be friends. I mean, haven't you too had a difficulty with your parents and your allowance, for example. You want more money, then"-

"What do I care?" Mike challenged. "I want more money, sure. But then I'd turn you in, and I'd be surprised if I don't get a mega-raise. You and Mark would lose all your money."

"Yeah, there's that," Ken recalled, before pinning Mike against the wall of the gym. "Look here, Michael. Tell a soul, and whether or not I'm punished, I will make your life miserable. Got that? _Miserable. _The folks at home can't kill me, but I can make you miserable."

"Unless you go to juvy," Mike mocked.

"And what happens when I get out?" Ken tested.

"I'll be toughened up with Tae Kwon"-

"Forget about it," Ken interrupted lowly. "For as long as I'm there, I work out and get tougher myself. The minute I come back, I will beat you so bad; you will hate me and your own life. Now, get out of my sight, geek!" He pushed Mike to the ground. Mike tried to get up, but Ken had him pinned hopelessly, and Jimmy drove up as Ken got off.

As for Elliot and Sarah, the two were no longer as good with each other usual. They were better than Mike and Ken proved to be, but pat of them couldn't stand each other any longer, and started to see the major flaws in each character. Sarah saw Elliot could be a bit stubborn at times, and Elliot saw Sarah was too arrogant sometimes, and refusing to admit the truth when it was so plain.

As thanksgiving neared, Elliot and Sarah had argued about their points, and their problems. They both met, yelling about their issues, and Sarah interrupted Elliot, and said, "You're not helping!"

"Well, you're not being much help either!" Elliot shot back. "Can't you see there're issues here? It's the kind of thing that needs to be solves and"-

"It's not the point of being solved," Sarah said over him. "If your dad would stop acting like a"-

"Finish it!" Elliot challenged. "This whole thing is your fault. It was your idea that"-

"What!" Sarah exclaimed. "You're blaming me. You were saying we should do that."

At the end of the date, Sarah had got up angrily. "You know what, Elliot. It's pointless. Our parents don't like each other, and this isn't like a Romeo and Juliet type thing, so let's just accept it. Let's save ourselves the trouble, and stop this now before our parents do." She shook her head, and turned away to hide her face, "I'll- see ya," and left the small restaraunt, leaving Elliot sitting alone, dumped and hurt. Sarah had dumped him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 27: An Extra Three**

Mike left Ken feeling betrayed, and angry. He really had seriously thought Ken had reformed and had regretted his ways. Mike had even started thinking that just maybe Ken had nothing to do with the thefts. It then turned out that he did. Worse than that was the fact that if Mike said anything to anyone, he would get it. Mike did not want to get into a fight with Ken yet, but it was becoming more and more inevitable to the point that eventually, Mike would have to fight Ken.

Mike walked around on the weekend after thanksgiving dinner. Thanksgiving was kind of good, he guessed. Tom and Jimmy agreed to one dinner proposed by Serina, so they ate outside in the Murtaugh backyard. Sarah and Elliot said little if anything to each other. Only Kim and Jessica were talking with Lisa and Robin. Elliot even got bored with Jake because he was talking with his own friends who he pushed to have over.

Mike was walking, thinking to himself very deeply. Ken was really going for it, and effectively pissing Mike off. Mike had to do something. He couldn't just sit by and let Ken win. He'd be giving him an undeserved satisfaction. While walking blindly in thought, he was woken up by a loud voice, "YO!"

Mike jumped as he felt Jake tap his head. He spun round wildly, expecting to meet Ken, and he saw Jake, "What?"

"What's up?" Jake asked him. The sky was darkening, and the sun was almost set. Mike looked up at Jake. He was standing with Connor and Coolidge. "What's up?" Jake asked him again.

"Nothing," Mike said lowly. He turned to walk away, but Jake called him back persistently.

"Looks like a something," Jake said persistently. "C'mon. Keep it to yourself, and you're gonna regret it."

"Stay out of it, or more people will get hurt," Mike said angrily.

"Who's gonna kill me? What, I'm gonna have the neighborhood on me?" Jake said jokingly.

Connor and Coolidge just stood there. Connor was staring at Mike shortly, waiting for Jake to finish with him, so they could get back to talking. But Mike's issue was kind of interesting. Coolidge was leaning against a tree tiredly, and hoping nothing but that maybe there would be a fight. That way, something interesting would happen.

"Ken took everything," he whispered to Jake. "No, Ken and Mark took them. That's why we're missing so many things. No- Jake, don't tell him. Or, he'll beat me up."

"I'll beat him up," Jake said angrily and lowly. "What's he gonna do to me? He can't do a thing."

"No, let me deal with it," Mike pleaded. "It'll just get bigger."

"Wow, so thoughtful, Mike," Jake said sarcastically. "Why so thoughtful? Anything you"-

"What do you want from me?" Mike challenged angrily. He ignored Connor, who was now looking with interest at Mike.

"What do you plan to do?" Connor asked.

"I dunno," Mike shrugged. "Jump him from behind? But leave me alone. I just don't want to get in trouble for making this whole thing bigger. Plus, this is between me and Ken!"

"Alright fine," Jake said quickly. "Whatever you say. I'm giving you till next week. If it's not settled, I'm gonna take my own action," Jake said firmly. He looked over at Connor and nodded questioningly.

Connor nodded, "If it's three against one, no twelve year-old can hope for a win."

Coolidge shrugged, and said, "Whatever."

Jake nodded at them, turned to Mike, nodded firmly, and walked away with his friends. That was it. Mike had tried to get Jake out of it. However, part of Mike was happy with Jake's stance. He didn't want to ask for help too directly. He'd seem weak. But letting Jake know he had a problem was perfect. Naturally, the rest would take care of itself to get Jake involved.

Mike had done what he had to do. It was actually very simple. He was gonna try to deal with it himself in a non violent way. As Mike had passed Ken's class during P.E., he gave a note to a bigger kid to give to Ken. The bigger kid was about Ken's height. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He hurried over to Ken, and called in a small Irish accent, "Yo, Ken!"

Ken looked around as Mike turned away. Ken looked at the big kid, and then at Mike walking away. He looked down at the note, and smirked. He knew Mike just wanted to bad mouth him. So, he unfolded the note and read:

_I know where your items are, and everyone will find out. Maybe that will bring everyone back together and get me my own little raise. You lose, Ken!_

_Anonymous_

Ken looked up in time to see Mike walk away. Ken looked at it again. He scoffed. Anonymous? He already knew Mike sent it. It was so obvious, and was Mike that stupid. Now, Ken was forewarned, and he could hide everything again, and clear his name when Mike told everyone. After, he could stay true to his word, and smash the guts out of Mike. Well, Ken guessed that Mike was probably trying to scare him. However, just in case, he had better move everything or he'd be in deep trouble.


	28. Chapter 28

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 28: A Thwarted Plan**

Elementary school kids went home before older kids, so Mike could wait secretly for Ken to come home and hide his things. In this way, Mike would thwart Ken's plan. Ken was to come home and hide his things. Mike would follow at a distance and find the things and find where Ken would hide them, Mike would then tell Jake where they are, and Jake would take them himself. This way, if Ken accused Mike of doing it, Jake would back him up. Ken would be thwarted and Mike would win him over without need to fight him.

At three, Ken came home with Mark. The two were talking very seriously. Mike guessed quite correctly that Ken was telling Mark about the note. Ken didn't even go inside, he sent Mark away, and went on his way himself. Mike followed Ken to the Murtaugh backyard, and hid behind a bush again. He watched as Ken went behind another bush across the yard, and dug up a handful of dirt where the flowerbed was. He took some small trinkets and golden antiques out, and ran out with them. Mike crawled deeper in the bush as Ken passed.

The bush rustled as Mike crawled, and his heart started pounding when Ken stopped and stared hard at the bush. He seemed to think it was a rat, and continued on his way. Mike got up, and kept at a larger distance.

He walked very lightly as Ken led Mike over to the Baker backyard. Mike was beginning to think to himself that it really was working. He'd find out where they'd be hidden, and he would do whatever he wanted at his own leisure. When they walked in their backyard, Mike was beginning to feel safe, being in his own backyard. He was in the middle of feeling triumphant when he felt himself being grabbed from behind. Mike tried to catch where Ken was hiding everything, but he was forced away. He heard drawling laughter as Mike was pushed to the ground.

Looking up, Mike saw Mark was the one who grabbed him. "Wow, I underestimated you, Mark."

Ken arrived to the scene without the trinkets. All Mike knew was they were hidden in his own backyard. "You lousy"-

"What?" Ken tested. "Do tell, what?"

"You lousy ass hole," Mike whispered, getting up. He faced Ken angrily.

"You are so daring," Ken laughed. "I knew that was you behind the bush. Did you seriously think that I wouldn't sense you behind me? Come on, anyone can do that. Or, at least anyone normal can do that. Tell me what were you planning to do, Mike?"

"I'm, gonna get you," Mike breathed.

Ken moved his head closer to Mike, "No, you're not. Mark! Go, the values are hidden in the backyard. Take them and put them away."

Mark nodded, and ran away. Mike was left yelling at Ken.

"You're the one taking things that don't even belong to you," Mike yelled.

"You're a nerd!" Ken yelled back. "Our parents don't give us raised allowance, we get it by force. It's like we're thieves. Why don't you be a rebel!? Or are you a goody two-shoes?"

"Rebel my ass," Mike yelled back. "Rebel in a better way. By stealing, not even the coolest people in school do that!"

"You really are a geek," Ken said lowly. "Mark's better than you. You know what, Mike. I'll let him deal with you. Then you'll really know who the real tough guy is in the family."

Mark had come back, and Ken walked away. Mike felt a little triumph as Ken left, and he only had weak Mark to deal with. However, Mark was underestimated.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mike yelled.

"What the hell is _your _problem?" Mark yelled back.

"You're the one following Ken, so influential," Mike yelled angrily. "Since when did you decide to get so low?"

"Not low, Mike," Mark said. "It's a little thing called being with the _right people."_

"_The right people?" _Mike repeated. "What right people? Ken is the right people? You had people like me and Jake protecting your ass. You need Ken? Boy, you really are Fed-ex!"

"Ken's better than you!" Mark yelled angrily. It seemed Mike had touched an old nerve by calling Mark an old nickname that was dumped and forgotten three years ago.

"Jake and me could kick that guys ass!" Mike yelled. "Then where are you?"

"You're not gonna beat him up," Mark said firmly and confidently. "He's got connections. Unless you want a big fight and a big loss, you'll avoid Ken at all costs."

"Oh, what am I scared of him now?" Mike said sarcastically. "What is he, some Big Boss Gangster? You're a thief now! You're a low-life thief! And I thought you were better than that."

"You're a kid, Mike!" Mark yelled. "What do you know? I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're only nine. When you're older, you'll understand what I mean by the right people. It's the only way you'll get accepted in society, and I've been rejected by you and the rest of the family too much."

"It's over!"

"And you still treat me like a piece of SHIT!"

Mark kicked Mike in the shins, and walked away. Mike started after him, with little pain in his shins from that weak kick. Before he could get to Mark, Ken jumped from behind a tree, took him, and pinned him against the wall. "Don't you dare? I promise you, you will be very sorry."


	29. Chapter 29

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 29: Umbrella of Protection**

Mike stared at Ken angrily. So it all came to this part. After all the rivalry and tense frosty relations, it had to go physical. Well, at least it wasn't fighting with punches and kicks. At least it was just Ken pinning him. Sooner or later it had to go all-out. The question now was when they would put all possibilities of consequences aside, and do it.

Mike repeated his thoughts to Ken in a disbelieving way, "It all comes to this, then?"

"Yea, guess so," Ken said calmly but firmly. "But I won't have to beat the crap out of you if you don't go telling anyone. You keep this to yourself, and you never saw me here. Keep things the way they are, and nothing will happen. No need to get hurt."

"I thought you were better, Ken," Mike breathed. "I really thought you were. I thought that"-

-"That I changed, and I wasn't such a bitch?" Ken smirked. "Well, you heard everything. You were gullible, and you have to deal with it. Maybe next time you'll think."

"Ken, I don't wanna fight you"-

"Well, why not?" Ken challenged. "You always liked fighting people. It's just me now. What're you scared? Mark, listen, it's over, ok? You deal with things the way they are now, and I promise you, you'll never have to deal with this again. It'll be over. It's not like I'm living off this."

Before Mike could respond, he saw from behind Ken, Jake coming up. Mike decided not to answer, because Jake already took Ken from behind, and pushed him into a wall. "Touch him again, Ken, and I'll make you pay myself."

"No, you won't," Ken laughed.

"Oh, yes I will," Jake said angrily. "I got friends you know, we'll get you."

"And I got none?"

Mike, feeling higher then because Jake was there, said, "None except Mark! Like he's gonna do"-

"Mike, don't provoke him," Jake cut in. He kept his eyes on Ken. "I'm warning you Ken, touch Mike one more time, and you will regret it. Got it? You will regret you ever laid a finger on him."

Ken moved closer to Jake, "We both know its low telling adults about your own problems. He's about to rat on me, so what do you say to that? What, he can't take care of his own problems?"

"I say that there's no problem telling friends and getting help!" Jake said back. "Besides, you can hardly talk. You tell your dad on many people to no end just to get what you want. Only for your interests, Ken, so shut up before this gets bigger than it already is."

"I'm not gonna go easily, Jake," Ken told him. "This is just for once. It's not like I'm a"-

"The point is, you're doing it," Jake said angrily. "Dude, listen. You can give everything back. You can fess up right now. Your parents will appreciate your honesty. Ours might get back together. You might get the raise you wanted, simple for being honest."

"I will do no such thing," Ken said angrily. "I've done enough. Since I was seven, I was dead honest with them, and last raise was when I was six! What else can I do? They think I'm gonna spend it on drugs or something."

"No duh!"

"I'm twelve, what the hell would I spend it on?" Ken challenged rhetorically.

"Don't ask me, they're parents!" Jake said back.

"Then understand my case, and stay out of it," Ken said. "It's that simple. One more time, and do whatever you want."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that," Jake said stepping closer towards Ken now. "Stop it now."

"No, I'll fight about it," Ken said calmly. "And you'll see."

"We're gonna meet," Jake said lowly. "And we'll see what happens. Touch Mike, he tells me, and I'm gonna fight you till you beg for mercy."

"Hah, we'll see about that," Ken laughed. "You can't hurt a fly. You never even won a fight before."

Jake took Ken by the arm, forced him around, and kicked his back so he'd fall face forward to the ground. "Looks like I just did. C'mon Mike, let's go, and ignore this guy. He's worthless."

Mike followed Jake away. The fight had gone physical and the conflict intensified. Mike thought Ken would be better, but he guessed not. And only God knew how he got away from the police officer who questioned him.

As Jake and Mike confronted Ken, Mike started thinking that maybe Ken would be humbled. But Ken was right. Mike was gullible. He seriously believed Ken was reformed, and wouldn't go as low as stealing trinkets and antiques. But Mike was wrong.


	30. Chapter 30

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 31: A Recap**

Christmas was nearing and the season was approaching. Since none of the kids believed in Santa, the families wanted to do something, and since the summer they were looking forward to Christmas to spend together for the first time. Sarah and Elliot especially wanted to see each other, but their relationship was beaten down and it ended sadly.

So, since they didn't want to lose these holidays, Kate and Serina met once again to convince the men to talk it out before Christmas. Two weeks before Christmas, the two families met for the first time in ages.

They were sitting in the Murtaugh's sitting room. It was rearranged to have more sofas and seats in from other rooms to have the Bakers in. The kids were quiet throughout most of the conversation, and merely held side conversations.

"What we know is that both decided not to talk anymore," Serina said to them.

"Wait, let's look at this from the beginning," Tom said, holding his hands up. "We first played Soccer, and we won that. The Murtaugh's won the next game of Basketball. A football game went on, and we lost that, even though we are a football family, and Charlie was absent. We played baseball, and won that back letting Mike discover his favorite part of sports."

"It all started with the fixed race, with two different teams racing on the same team," Jimmy complained.

"He believes it was not right," Serina explained. "And Sarah and Elliot won this. It gives both of us victory."

"Can't we just call it a draw like last time?" Calvin suggested.

"We've been playing for a winner," Jimmy contradicted. "We can't call it a draw again."

"But, if Sarah and Elliot won, we simply don't count it. Our team still won," Tom said back. "Besides, even with Sarah and Elliot winning, they both would've taken the points, or the second place couple taking first. It could've been anything. To suggest redoing the whole thing is pointless and disappointing."

"Well, I offered something you refused for no reason!" Jimmy said angrily.

"If we took the points, like any election in America takes delegates, it would be fairer," Serina said to Tom.

"Tom, they do have a point," Kate said to Tom.

Tom looked down, defeated. "We take the points, but this will in no way decide the best. We won the most games. It would've been more if Charlie was here."

"It only proves that you're better with sports," Jimmy said to him. "But we might be able to make more points."

The truth was, deciding on points occurred little to them all. None knew that if they had decided on points, who would win. They took the ideas without even calculating.

"Deal," Tom said agreeably, and reached his hand across the table to shake Jimmy's hand.

The kids got up, and walked outside. All of them. The snowy lawn looked promising and tempting and it was Mike who started it. He meant to throw the snowball out of anger at Ken for beating him last time, but it spiraled into a game.

A snowball was thrown and hit Ken in the face without warning. Ken took a snowball, and threw it back at Mike angrily. Mike ducked, and it hit Mark instead.

"Hey!" He threw one back at Ken, but he seized Elliot, and made him take the blast instead.

"Human shield!" Elliot yelled, and seized one himself and not threw it, but hit Ken's face with it. Even the older Murtaugh's thought what the heck and threw snow too.

That was how it went out of control, but no one cared, because it was like a game after weeks of tension. It was like all the weeks never happened now. It was like they were all friends for a long time. Even the older kids had fun with it all. After all, which kid, infant, child, or teenager, could resist a nice, good snowball fight?

Elliot was also very good at it, and ducked many snowballs and dodged out before throwing multiple snowballs and hitting a Baker for each. He was a sweet ally of the Murtaugh's, but Jake and Mike could match him.

The game was a lot of fun, and at the end of the day, they finally stopped, full of good spirits. The only ones who were not in the mood for each other, was Mike and Ken, and probably Sarah and Elliot, who, sadly, were still bitter toward each other.

Elliot looked back at Sarah, who had her back toward him and walked back home. He half wished to call after her, or throw a playful snowball to get her attention, but he stopped himself, thinking neither was good ideas.


	31. Chapter 31

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 32: Two Black Thieves**

The snowball fight did nothing to quell the fighting and warfare between the two main rivals, Mike and Ken. Mike had a problem with Mark too, and it had gone on for quite a while now. None knew of any siblings who kept their fight going for as long as Mike and Mark had theirs going on. They only spoke to each other when they needed something from the other, and usually that was Mark wanting to come in to Mike and Jake's room to borrow something. Sometimes, Mike got lucky and Jake spoke to him instead.

The two families agreed on one thing, and that was to count the points. What they failed on quelling was the fight between Mike and Ken, and they unwisely kept them going to the same Tae Kwon Do class. Very often in that class, they would literally try hitting each other with little or no prevail. The truth was Tom tried to take Mike out of the same class of Ken, and put off the classes until he made it up with Ken. But when he tried, he faced fire not only from Mike, but from Jake too, who wanted to see Mike triumphant against Ken and Mark.

Jake did not like what Mark did and how he was giving in to Peer pressure, especially in the form of Kenneth Murtaugh. Mark was just becoming a lot like Ken. Instead of his usually quiet attitude, he had an attitude not unlike Ken's. It was like Ken having a twin, and that twin living with the Bakers. It was not very pleasant. Mike had to deal with Mark almost every day too. He couldn't wait for the holidays for not one reason like most students, but two. He so wanted to get away from Ken and Mark, and have some time in his room with Jake, and talk things out with him to get Ken and Mark back.

Ken and Mark were sitting against a tree in the Baker's backyard. That was when the next verbal fight took place. It was not very big, because this time, Ken had to give in. Since it was in the Baker's backyard, Mike considered it his territory, and took the fight to territorial problems. He approached and stared at them. Ken glanced over at him. "What do you want?"

"Out of the backyard," Mike demanded.

"This isn't your backyard," Mark said back.

"Well, you wanna be a Murtaugh, go live with them, and don't you dare come back," Mike said angrily and threateningly. "Or I'll beat you up myself!"

Ken got up angrily. Mike thought he was gonna hit him, but instead Ken seized Mark and took him to their own backyard, and there they stayed for another week before their next meeting.

As Mike walked back inside, he felt very happy and triumphant. Plus, he knew it was only the beginning. Before that territorial fight, Mike's morale was down. He thought this would go on forever with no avail to either side. But now, he just beat Ken out of his backyard. If he teamed with Jake and his friends, they could probably take them down in their own base for good.

However, Ken did not feel down. His morale was unaffected. He felt he'd win this whole thing. After all, it was only Mike. He had Mark, plus Ken was older than Mike, and could seriously beat him.

Throughout the week, Ken and Mark were meeting and planning like crazy. They met at school, and even got themselves detention so they could talk in private. It was laughable when Mike saw them conversing in the detention area sometimes.

At the end of the day, they would converse at home. They no longer could talk in the Baker's backyard, because Mike was there and likely to make a problem. Ken actually left because he didn't want a problem without taking care of unfinished business with another brother first.

"Just give it few more days," Ken said hopefully. "It can't be that hard this time. We have no obstacles."

"Every time, something happens that prevents us from selling," Mark said sadly. "I hope this works now."

"It had better," Ken said bitterly.

"But"-

"Wait," Ken put his hand up, and looked over. There was Mike once again. For a whole minute, he stood staring at them. Mike was not considered in Murtaugh grounds, so Ken couldn't do anything. They just stared at each other, and then Mike walked away.

"Heh, guess he doesn't want to fight right now," Ken said happily. "We'll cut this meeting short, and sell soon. Meet here at eight Friday. Meanwhile, I got business to attend to. An old friend doesn't want to cooperate."

Ken did not approach Mike like expected. He approached Calvin. Calvin was tall and was growing sideburns. His short brown hair struck up at the front. He looked down at Ken, "What is it?"

"I think someone would like to settle something with me," Ken said, smirking slightly. "As your little brother, I am humbly asking for your help. If I am attacked, you'll defend me, won't you?"

"What's going on?"

"Well, Mike has a problem with me being friends with Mark," Ken explained.

As the truth, but not the whole thing, Mike could have been in real trouble. Ken approaching Calvin like this promised one thing though. A big fight could happen any time now.


	32. Chapter 32

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 33: Clash of Six**

Mike had left Ken feeling angry. He had so wanted to fight Ken there and then, but he left, making himself look weak, and alerting Ken. Ken had told Calvin, and Calvin agreed to defend Ken if a fight happened. Mike regretted leaving when he did, but he tried looking on the bright side.

Mike knew Jake was going to have Connor over the next day. Jake promised to back Mike up. If Jake had to back him up while Connor was over, as a friend, Connor would be involved too if Jake had difficulty. Mike had preferred to wait for Connor to come over. Besides, without Connor, it would be uneven because Mark was sure to help Ken.

One question remained. During the fight, would Elliot be involved, and if he was, what would Sarah do? She wasn't the type to fight people, and would never do so herself. Mike felt guilty about possibly damaging Sarah's relationship with Elliot further, but it had to be done.

Mark and Ken announced them going out that Friday to hang out. Only Mike knew their true intentions, and found it very unfair. He had to get them before they left. As luck had it, Connor was arriving just before Mark and Ken were to leave. Mike approached Ken and Mark was they walked out of their neighborhood.

"Oh, I don't believe it. Now what?" Ken demanded angrily.

"I'm not letting you do anything," Mike said firmly.

"Step out of the way or we'll fight," Ken threatened directly.

"Bring it on," Mike said, steeping towards Ken audaciously.

Ken walked up to Mike, staring at him angrily. Mike leered back, trying his best to give the boy who was about a few inches bigger than him a feeling of what was coming.

It did not work. Ken pushed Mike back hard, and Mike felt his legs moving him uncontrollably back, and he fell back, face up. "Hah!" Ken laughed. Mark walked up too, to show Mike that it was two against one, saving the third for a different circumstance that was to come soon.

Jake ran up, Connor following more slowly, "Ken, I warned you. Leave him alone!"

"Stay out of this, Jake!" Ken yelled back. "Or we'll fix you too!"

"Fix my ass!" Jake said back. "You're a rowdy, leave my brothers alone. And I mean Mike and Mark!"

"Mark is my friend, you leave that alone," Ken yelled. "As for Mike, take him. Like I give a damn? I never liked him."

Jake was now close enough to punch Ken's nose, and he breathed, "If you want a big fight, you're really asking for it."

"I'm not scared," Ken laughed.

At that, Calvin appeared behind Ken, and folded his arms, staring at Jake. "Have a fight with my brother?"

"Stay out of this," Jake said to Calvin calmly. "You don't know what Ken wants you to do."

"I know full well," Calvin croaked. "Now stay out of his way unless you want trouble."

At that point, Connor ran up to Jake's side too. It was time for an eventful weekend. The six stared at each other, Mike being helped up by Connor. Connor looked up at Calvin, and said, "We're really getting out of hand, aren't we? You wanna step out and watch as the four deals with it?"

"And step down to kids?" Calvin laughed. "In your dreams!"

"Then you want a fight!" Jake said angrily.

"You don't know half of it!" Ken said happily, and leaped forward on Mike again. Again, Mike fell back, Ken on top of him, Jake ran to force Ken off. Calvin ran in to get Jake off, and Connor jumped in to deter Calvin to little avail. Connor was only a month older than Jake.

Calvin threw a punch at Connor. Connor felt a fist collide with his face, and next pain. Mike forced Ken off with Jake's help, and threw a kick. Tae Kwon Do really paid off there for both of them. Mike and Ken were left to fight each other face to face, and Jake and Connor faced Calvin and Mark.

"Take Mark out!" Connor yelled to Jake as he threw a punch away.

Mark attempted to fight back, but Jake's underestimation of him was correct. Mark could not put up a fight. Jake seized Mark, and forced him out of the way as the four battled it out. Once far enough, he pushed Mark to the ground, and threatened, "Stay out of it, or you will get hurt. I am telling you this as a brother."

Mark nodded as Jake ran off the help Connor with Calvin. Ken had sustained a major blow to his forehead and a kick to his stomach compared to Mike's pain on his nose and shin.

They both stepped back, Mike limping. They were almost out of breath and a question came up. Could they keep fighting? They leered at each other angrily, but Ken had a thought in mind, With Mike limping, Ken could deal him a blow on the stomach next, and flinch him, forcing him out and down once again.

Ken ran forward, the pain in his stomach having alleviated. He threw a punch at Mike, meaning to distract him. But Mike blocked it with one hand, and his foot met Ken's in midair. After, Mike did a head butt, (though not from Tae Kwon Do) to Ken's stomach. He kicked Ken next, and jabbed his face. He dived down on Ken's waist, and forced him down.

It looked as if Mike had won, and Jake and Connor had Calvin against the wall of the Murtaugh house. The two strode forward angrily, and Calvin was about to give in.

Just then, Elliot ran in. Mike's fear came true as Sarah had observed the fighting too. "What the hell!" He forced Mike off Ken, and threw him aside. He forced Ken up, and pushed him away angrily. He then strode up to Jake, and pushed him away, and he wasn't afraid to confront Conner either.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Elliot yelled at Calvin.

"Jake has a problem with the friends people choose!" Calvin yelled back. "And stay out of this. This isn't your war!"

Sarah watched as Elliot verbally fought Calvin, and the confrontation threatened to go physical.

"It wasn't your war either!" Elliot yelled. "What the hell got you in?!"

"Ken's my brother!" Calvin yelled back. "He's your brother too! If anything, you stick up for him."

At those words, Sarah realized exactly what she always liked about Elliot. He didn't take sides based on family and friends. He took sides based on what he believed in. At that point, he believed fighting was not the answer.

"Ken lied to you!" Elliot said angrily, but at least more calmly. "He has the jewels your mother lost. Why not check his bag?"

Mike, scrambling up to fight Elliot, realized that Elliot took the fight to Calvin, and listened too. Apparently, Jake had told Elliot what had happened, so they were still friends all along. Mike felt grateful that he dared to tell Jake the problem.

Calvin snatched the bag from his fallen brother's side, and opened it. Ken watched in fear from the ground as Calvin's eyes widened. He was caught! He was so close, but he was caught! His heart started pounding. Everything was forfeit.

"You"-

"I give up," Ken said weakly, getting up. "I took them all. For years, mom and dad unfairly put my request for an allowance raise down, and I am dying to save my own money. It's not like I'm making a career out of it. I just want something to start with, instead of always spending money on school. It's always on school. It's like they don't trust me."

"No wonder," Calvin said to Ken. "If they had trusted you, what would you spend it on? Clothes, or drugs, Ken?"

Ken didn't answer, truthfully because he didn't know the answer. Either that or he preferred not to answer. Jake, Mike, Calvin, Connor, and even Mark, who had come back, stared at him.

"You want to make a case, make it in a better way," Calvin said angrily. "Now what can I do? Tell mom? Or leave you be and abandon you?"

Ken looked down, now feeling immensely guilty, but on his face was pure anger and hatred.

Calvin turned, "Alright. I'm gonna have to tell".

"No wait!" Ken called. "Ok, ok, let me do it. Please. Let me fess up."

Mark looked down, "Wait, I'll fess up too. It's partly my fault."

"After this, we'll decide what to do with you," Jake said firmly. "For now, leave this."

Elliot led Ken and Mark back home like criminals. Jake and Connor had their fists on their backs. Mike opened the door for them, and they walked in. Jimmy and Serina were sitting in front of the television to watch the afternoon news when Ken and Mark were pushed in. Mike, Calvin, Jake, Connor, and Elliot stood at the doorway to watch.

"Mom, dad," Ken began.

"Ken and I have a confession to make," Mark said lowly.

"And I think it will please and displease you," Ken said, looking determinedly at his own sneakers.

"But as someone who's not a Murtaugh, despite what my heart may be feeling now, I ask that you take it calmly," Mark nervously.

One person standing on the lookout though out of sight was Sarah. She also stepped in to watch everything end. As she listened, she felt as if Elliot was acting heroic again. So, surprisingly, Elliot felt a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised at the owner of the hand, but he smiled as he looked to his left and saw it was Sarah.


	33. Chapter 33

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 33: The Six Confessions**

Ken had lost. It was so hard to believe that just few minutes ago, he was winning. He was almost off of it. He almost beat Mike. However, he failed in Mike's hands. Together, the two explained everything from the start to the finish.

"Mom, dad," Ken said lowly. "It was all me; and Mark. I took the jewels and trinkets. Mark took from his parents."

"You took them?!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Serina looked from one to the other and moved her eyes to the kids standing at the doorway. Then she understood, but listened to the confession. Mark was speaking now.

"I took from my parents," Mark said nervously.

"Why did you do it?" Serina asked. Her voice showed hint of disappointment and anger, but she spoke calmly.

"I asked a long time ago for a raise," Ken explained. "You kept saying no, and I felt distrusted, so I resorted to this. I thought maybe just this once, and we'd stop. We wouldn't make a habit out of it. Now, Mark was always my best friend."

"So, I followed him," Mark continued. "Willingly, but followed him. He was my friend, and I had the same trouble."

"Your parents never had problems with you the way we had with Ken here," Jimmy said to Mark.

"I know, but I don't know how to ask," Mark said lowly. "I know it's a lame excuse, but it's the truth."

"So," Serina said, straightening herself up. "Instead of helping Mark communicate, you draw him into something worse. Now his parents may impose restrictions, and you two will be forced apart."

"No, I'm thinking its back to the original plan," Jimmy said, looking down at Ken knowingly. "I can't speak for Mark's parents, but I can speak for you, Ken. I am giving you till the end of the year. One wrong move and you will be thrown into summer Military School. This means making up for everything you missed."

"This includes giving what you took back," Serina added. "This means getting strings of good grades and good participation. At the end, we evaluate. Do you understand?"

"That's it?" Ken asked hopefully.

"No, you're grounded for a week," Jimmy said. "It would be longer, but Military School is almost inevitable."

Ken looked down, knowing he lost his summer. Jake nodded for Mike to go in next. "Now, I have my own confession, Mr. and Mrs. Murtaugh. I knew of their plan all along. Ken threatened that I'd be beaten if I told anyone, so I only told Jake, and it escalated. Eventually, after a long time if rivalry, we fought."

"And I was part of it," Calvin put in, coming in too.

Jake and Connor stepped in too. They nodded. "And it might explain Ken's bloody nose. It might've been worse," Jake said. "I made a problem with Ken. But, that was because Mike seemed to be affected by it."

"Now, I'm not in the family," Connor said, putting his hand up as if to get attention. "But Jake's my friend, and I can't let him fight someone without me involved."

"I figured that much," Jimmy nodded. "How did it end?"

"Elliot," Sarah spoke up highly. "He ran in and pushed Mike off Ken."

Elliot looked over at Sarah. She was speaking up for him. He didn't know what to say, but to stay silent and let Sarah say what she wanted. It looked as if everything was ok again.

"Elliot pushed Mike off Ken, picked Ken up, and pushed him away," Sarah explained. Jimmy and Serina looked over attentively. "He even pushed Jake and Connor off, and yelled at Calvin."

"And then I realized that I did something wrong," Calvin admitted. "Because I was under the impression that Jake and Mike were the aggressive ones, and were trying to start a fight. So I defended Ken for that."

"So, apparently, you did more damage than you let out," Serina said to Ken.

"I let them tell their parts," Ken said quietly. "I'm sorry, mom. Calvin has the bag, and everything is in there."

"Ken, what do you think we believed you'd do with a raise in allowance?" Serina tested. "Think about the problems we've had with you."

"Probably you thought I'd spend it on something- for lack of better term- inappropriate. Probably on alcohol or worse when I get older."

"Maybe even underage," Serina added in. "Ken, we're looking after you. Before you get a raise, there are thing you need to know. You don't know them yet, because you refuse to listen to anything we tell you. You don't take them seriously."

"Ken, we're sending you to summer Military School," Jimmy said disappointedly. "We were gonna wait for you to make a bad move, but maybe this has the discipline. And, Mark, we're sorry, but we'll have to tell your parents too."

That was how it ended. Now, the fight had ended, and everything was getting together. The Bakers did find out, and it was arranged for Mark to go off to Military School with Ken for half the summer.

As for Tae Kwon Do, Ken was allowed to keep taking it. To keep Mike and Ken even, it was decided that Mike was to go off classes during the half of the summer that Ken was gone. Their only hope was to show their parents they were trustworthy, but after all this, Mike became a regular companion of Ken and Mark. Friendship between the two became inevitable and Mike was to regrettably miss Ken when he was to leave.


	34. Chapter 34

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 34: The Christmas Evaluation**

The fight between Mike and Ken finally ended. The months of conflict and tense rivalry drew to a close as their parents decided on the appropriate punishments.

Mike, Ken, Calvin, Jake, and Mark were put together in a room the next day for five minutes to think quietly about what happened. After the five minutes were up, Tom and Jimmy came in to deal with them.

"We hope you've thought about what you did," Tom said seriously. At the nods of the five, he continued, "Because the punishment is not going to be a happy or simple one."

"Yesterday, we agreed that Ken and Mark would be off to Military School," Jimmy recalled. "Today, we are withdrawing part of the decision. Ken will end up in Military School for certain reasons. He has done similar acts before. This time, he got the police involved, and could've gotten himself in serious trouble. Right now, Ken is grounded for a month. This summer, Ken will study at Military school for half of it. Afterwards, he will be confined in the neighborhood for the rest."

Ken stayed sitting down. He didn't dare protest. Ken was to suffer the most out of anyone else. This must've been the worse punishment imposed by Jimmy, ever. Calvin looked up curiously, "As for me?" he asked.

"As for you," Jimmy added. "We acknowledge that you were driven to do this out of manipulation from your brother. So, we let you off with a serious warning, as it is your first offence in months."

Calvin nodded gratefully, and then left. Ken stayed sitting where he was, awaiting on what was to become of Mark and Mike. Tom was to decide that as those kids belonged to him. Tom opened his mouth, "Jake, you're grounded for a week. However, for one month, you cannot have Connor over. I think that's fair enough."

Jake nodded, and left the room without word. Mike looked up at his dad, heart pounding nervously. The decision came sooner than liked, "As for Mike. I believe half a summer in Military school is too harsh for him."

Mike sighed in relief, and Tom continued, "However, for the good of a relationship between him and Ken, and to improve things, and for seeking a fight instead of going straight to the adults; further for giving in to fear evoked by Kenneth, Military school may be the right thing. And so for half a summer, Mike will be joining Ken there."

"What?"

"Unless he wants more," Tom continued threateningly. Mike shut up, chancing half a glance at Ken before looking down. Tom went on, "Mark will be grounded for three weeks starting now. Two will be taken from the summer. I acknowledge that he stayed out of the violence, and that is why the punishment is not worse."

"That's not fair!" Mark protested.

"Unless he would like more," Tom repeated more loudly.

Mark shut up very reluctantly and miserably.

Mike was really miserable too. For the first time, he wished Ken would speak up. However, Ken already landed himself in enough hot water. His punishment was the worse, and he did not want to make it even worse.

The next couple weeks went on quietly. However, like all bad things, good fortune came from this. Mark started to distance himself from Ken a little bit, and from the experience, started opening up more to kids his age. As for Mike, the times of Tae Kwon Do came back, and they had a somewhat friendly relationship that evolved over time. Ken and Mike no longer fought, but often rivaled each other, mainly in popularity.

When Christmas approached, the counting of the points came at hand. At Tom's request, the winning team of a game was given a bonus five points. The losing team was given a bonus of one. Kate and Serina moderated the counting at none other than the University, where they were invited to have a Christmas dinner, and announce the points in a large auditorium, and put forth the records of points.

"First game: Soccer!" Kate announced to the room over a microphone. All kept their fingers crossed as they listened. "Bakers got four points. An additional five is added, giving them nine. Murtaugh's got one point, plus an additional. Score overall: Nine to two for the Bakers."

The room clapped, and Serina read next, "Second game: Basketball. Twenty-eight to twenty-three points to the Murtaugh's. An additional five is given to the Murtaugh's. One is given to the Bakers."

"Third game!" Kate called from over the claps. "Third game: Football. Eighty-six to eighty-five points to the Murtaugh's." Tom's heart sank. It seemed the Murtaugh's would win this. "An additional five is given to the Murtaugh's. One is given to the Bakers."

"Fourth game," Serina called as the Murtaugh's clapped hard. "The fourth game was baseball. Bakers won this good. Seventeen to six points for the Bakers. An additional five is given to the Bakers. One more is given to the Murtaugh's." Tom's hopes lifted slightly. Maybe his team had a possibility of winning. He had his victory speech written down!

"Now, it's for the last game. It's certainly the hardest to decide!" Kate called. She and Serina read it out together. "The Bakers get an auto one hundred points, as Nigel and Kyle finished first. Additional five is awarded. Sarah and Elliot get ninety points. Forty-five go to each side. Lisa and Robin get a solid eighty points for their team. Ken and Mark get seventy points. Thirty-five points go to each side. Kim and Jessica get sixty points. Jake and Mike get fifty points. One hundred and ten go to the Bakers, and they too receive the losing point."

Everyone waited, and Serina went on, "Total, the Bakers got five hundred and eighty-five points offensively and defensively. The Murtaugh's get two hundred and forty-five points offensively and defensively."

The room clapped, but there was confusion. Who won? Tom held his breath, along with every other kid at the table. So did Jimmy. Mike and Ken were whispering to each other, "I'll bet you ten dollars we win this."

"I'll take that bet," Mike whispered back. Mike wanted to win as much as Tom did, because he captained the team very hard, and put them through good training. Now he'd find out if the training was worth it.

"Bakers: One thousand and twenty-two points!" Kate announced.

"Murtaugh's: Five hundred and forty-three points!" Serina announced. "The winner this year is the Bakers. Bakers win!"

"Pay up!" Mike yelled over the clapping as Ken slapped ten dollars in Mike's hands.

"We won!" Tom announced, standing up. "Of course, our original idea was to have best three out of five. Either way, we won and I am deeply sorry for making trouble over something we would've won with in the first place. At first, tonight, I thought we would lose this, but it seems my feelings were wrong. We won the Murtaugh's with a victory margin of four hundred and seventy-nine points. Even so, it was a difficult game, and was too equal for my taste. I am few things to say about this competition."

Tom went on from the beginning, when they first discovered Jimmy on their doorstep, throughout the difficulties between kids and adults, and conflict that went on, and finally the fight between Mike and Ken, which drew enormous attention. He ended his speech with a victory team name, 'Baking Bakers.'

After Jimmy, Mike also spoke. That was when he found a new skill he liked doing. Public speaking.

Jimmy also came with a speech. He didn't have much to say about losing, and focused on the quality of his team. He ended with his own name, dubbed the 'Murtaugh Miners.'

Kens spoke too, since he captained his team most of the time.

Best of all, both teams promised to return next year for another big competition.

_A/N: I didn't know. I did not know the Bakers would win this. If I knew they would win this by that much, I'd find some other way. But, it was worth it. Even the final race was chance. I had everyone fail with one good kart left, and chanced who would win. However, in all honesty, the previous four games were fixed for the winner. As I wrote the chapters, the winner came naturally to me and I decided as I went along. So it wasn't fixed from before, (but that way, the Bakers should've won football.) But nonetheless, the race could've turned everything around. After baseball, they were very close to each other in points. The race was anybody's game. A lot of flipped coins decided it; offensive, defensively, and even the winner. I loved writing this story. Now, just the Epilogue, and the story is done with thirty-five chapters. By the way, who's interested in reading deleted chapters and parts of chapters originally meant to be posted to enhance the plot, but abandoned? I have about six. _


	35. Chapter 35

**Too Equal For My Taste**

**Chapter 35: Chillin' for the Rest of the Year**

That was how the competition, at least for that year ended. For the rest of the years and beyond, they decided to make games every other weekend. The Bakers and Murtaugh's became well known throughout the state as families frequently competing.

Mike was usually a boy who despite having a good natured attitude and a 'cool' way of doing things; never had a best friend. That quickly changed. Kenneth soon and quickly became Mike's best friend. With Mark out of the picture, they started laughing about almost everything, and became the most laughable of all the family on both sides. Now, Ken started to act like how anybody's first impression of him would be. He was likable. Ken really had changed this time.

Mark had his own friends. Out of all the Bakers, Mark went through the most changes, so by Easter, he was a whole other boy. However, he often went to Ken and Mike for approval of how he looked. Ken would often look at him from top to bottom, and comment such as, "Socks are ok, but the shirt has gotta go."

Mark would nod, and then leave back inside to change. Mike found it annoying when Mark came, but he learned to live with it, because it was only for two seconds a day. It was just that Mark usually came in the middle of a conversation.

Calvin and Daniel did their own thing, and Calvin no longer dealt with younger kids unless he had to. Anne had also left to Tennessee to see Charlie. Henry and Becky started hanging out more, but also had their own circle of friends. There were even rumors that Henry and a certain someone was an item, and it was not Becky.

Kim and Jessica considered Lisa and Robin as their rivals in class to grab the position of teacher's pet. Very often, the competition was intense, and neither side dominated for long.

Sarah and Elliot had their own problems. At first, they found it difficult to get back together the way they were before. However, as always, love won out in the end. During the Christmas Celebration dinner, they made up, and slowly, but surely, they mended their relationship. By Valentines, they were as close as before and by Easter, much closer. It didn't seem like the two would ever break apart again, because they were very close.

As most couples, Sarah and Elliot did fight sometimes, but they always found a way around it.

Jake also had his own friends. Coolidge slowly left the group, and went his own way, and Jessica followed soon after. While at school with Jake, Elliot preferred it that way. He didn't like Coolidge much, and talking with Jessica was still difficult, and he expected it would always be that way. But what did he care? He started hanging out with Jake and Connor again when he noticed how good he was during the fight with Ken.

Nigel and Kyle stayed the same. They increased their habits of causing trouble, so it was very often Tom and Jimmy having to ally together to stop the two from causing mischief. Of course, Mike and Ken were always happy to help in their own way.

Whether anyone liked it or not, Mike and Ken did end up in Military school as Jimmy and Tom promised. The two boys hoped they would forget all about it, or let them off since it was so long before. Ken and Mike did protest, but more threats kept their mouths shut. They had no choice.

School ended in mid-June for three months off. Military school was not so bad for them. Ken had to work himself dead with the military training he received. It was as if the instructors there expected him to be wasted in the army. Mike too was stupidly worked, but he found the exercises fun, much to Ken's ridicule.

"I can't believe you like it here!" Ken laughed.

"Well at least I look at the bright side of things," Mike said back.

The half soon passed, and at the end of July, they left back home. With all punishments successfully carried out, Mike and especially Ken were contained and their knack for trouble kept away for some time. Hopefully, they would never be released again, but that was none but a fools hope.

Jimmy and Tom remained friends. That was how the relationship, between kids and parents, survived for a long, long time.


End file.
